La Piedra Del Dragón
by Chelsychelss
Summary: Lucy tiene raros sueños donde la llaman a cada momento sin poder saber quien es siempre despierta asustada sin saber que esos sueños son visiones de que algo pasara dentro de poco... bueno la verdad no se si eso pase de verdad ya que apenas estoy haciendo la historia pero les pido que le de una oportunidad de leerla
1. Capitulo 1

**Errores de ortografía corregidos por Elizabeth**

El Gremio Fairy Tail

Un gremio considera como el más problemático y más fuerte de todos… en este gremio siempre encontraras felicidad, risas, peleas, pero sobre todo… la calidez de una familia que se apoya en todo momento y en todo lugar, si uno cae siempre habrá quien te ayude a levantarte, en este gremio… uno nunca esta solo…

En algún lugar

_-Lucy…- Dijeron de forma baja y con eco._

_-¿Quién?-__ Unos ojos chocolates se abrieron ante toda la oscuridad._

_-Lucy…- Volvieron a decir._

_-¿Quién me está llamando?-__ Sus cabellos dorados flotaban como si una pequeña brisa soplara en ellos._

_-Lucy, escúchame…- Susurró._

_-******- Sus labios pronunciaron un nombre imposible de escuchar. –No… no creo que sea él…- Pensó –¿Quién eres?- Su cuerpo desnudo iluminado por la tenue luz flotaba sin rumbo por todo el lugar –¿Dónde estás?- _

_-…- La voz misteriosa dejó de responder como si la misma oscuridad se lo hubiera tragado._

_La joven chica esperando a que volviera a responder esa voz desconocida, alguien que la observaba por detrás se acercó rápidamente._

_-¿Me pregunto si le pasó algo?- En eso alguien la tomo de la muñeca. Voltio rápidamente y con ojos de sorpresa miró aquello que la había tomado de la muñeca. –KYAAAAA!- Gritó muy fuerte mientras que a lo lejano se escuchaba un rugido._

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire y abriendo los ojos miró a su alrededor temerosa. –Mi… habitación…- Alcanzó a decir mientras se sentaba en la cama donde estaba. –Un sueño- Se dijo para sí misma mientras tocaba su frente con la mano derecha. –¿O tal vez no?- Miro su mano con una marca rara como si la hubieran quemado. Tragó saliva. Estaba sudando y sus ojos todavía reflejaban el terror y el miedo que le provoco aquel sueño.

Abrió la ventana mirando el cielo despejado, respiró hondo. –Bien, hoy es otro día y necesito dinero para la renta de este mes.- Entró rápido al baño para tomarse una ducha y de ahí ir a su queridísimo gremio favorito.

Una persona encapuchada miraba desde el tejado de la casa de al frente. –Lucy…- Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y lo miró. –Rubia, maga estelar, marca del gremio mano derecha.- Suspiró y se levantó. –No ay duda de que es ella.- Saltó del tejado desapareciendo en el proceso.

En el gremio Fairy Tail

Todos como siempre bebían, reían, charlaba, comían hacían de todo y eso incluye claramente lo más imposible de olvidar, la típicas peleas principalmente provocadas por Natsu y Gray quienes se encontraban en una pequeña bola de humo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de la maga estelar.

-Buenos días Lucy.- Saludó Mirajane.

-Hola Mirajane.- Saludó alegremente Lucy tomando asiento.

-Luce.- Dijo Natsu animado deteniendo su pelea con Gray quedando encima de este.

-Ice Make.- Gray mando volando a Natsu por los aires.

-Lucy.- Saludó Erza acercándose a ella en ese momento Natsu se estrelló con ella golpeándose las cabezas.

-Maldito Gray, eso no cuenta estaba distraído.- Gritó encendiendo su puño con fuego.

-Natsu.- El mencionado se tensó. –Gray.- El chico peli-azul ya en calzoncillos miro a la pelirroja sostener a Natsu por la cabeza y por ver la expresión de Natsu le dio a entender que estaba apretándolo muy fuerte. Después de eso, fuera del gremio se logró escucha un fuerte golpe.

-Bien Lucy, como te iba a decir…- Decía erza acercándose mientras sacudía sus manos.

-Ay Natsu.- Negó con la cabeza mirando a su amigo rosado, tirado en el suelo con Gray a un lado mientras Happy los picaba con un palo.

-¡Aye! ya murieron.- A Lucy se le resbaló una gotita.

-Bien Lucy, prepárate, porque nos iremos a cumplir una misión.-

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál misión?- Erza le entregó una hoja. –"Trabajo exclusivo para magos, por favor necesito recuperar un libro muy importante que me fue robado, recompensa… ¡500,000 JEWEL! ¡Y TODO POR UN SIMPLE LIBRO!- Grito sorprendida.

-Aye, Lucy, si no quieres ir está bien.- Dijo Happy volando hacia ella.

-¡¿Como que no?! ¡Claro que iré!.- Dijo emocionada con brillo en sus ojos.

-Luce tiene una cara aterradora.- Dijo Natsu todavía en el suelo.

Lucy miró la ubicación del lugar. –Shirotsume.- En eso recordó al Duque Everlue y sintió unos escalofríos.

-¿Pasa algo Lucy-san?- Preguntó la pequeña Wendy junto a Charle en sus brazos. Lucy apretó el papel con fuerzas mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba, Wendy se asustó.

-En ese lugar fue donde conseguimos el libro para Kaby si no mal recuerdo.- Natsu se acercó con pose de pensar.

-¡AYE! Esa fue la primera vez que vi como alguien rechaza a Lucy por ser fea.- El minino oculto su risita con sus patas.

-¡Cállate gato!- Enrolló la hoja y golpeó al minino con ella.

-Lo único difícil de esta misión será que tenemos que investigar por nuestra cuenta quien robó el libro.- Dijo Gray mientras atrás de él Lucy perseguía a Happy quien huía volando.

Erza aprovechó que Lucy pasaba por un lado de ella para quitarle la hoja con la información de la misión. –Solo mencionan que una persona con una capucha negra se la robo.- Dobló la hoja y la guardó. –Bien, todos vallan a preparar sus cosas nos veremos más al rato para irnos.- Se fue a sentar para comerse su pastel de fresas.

-Maldito Happy.- Dijo Lucy entre dientes al ver como el minino decía que era fea y que la habían rechazado.

-Vamos Lucy, no es para tanto.- Natsu paso sus brazos por los hombros de Lucy.

-Si es así, ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez lo linda que crees que se ve siempre?- Dijo Gray de pasada mientras se iba tomar asiento.

-Maldito Gray.- Natsu se sonrojó alejándose un poco de Lucy, mientras la mencionada se sonrojaba. Al parecer hace tiempo hubo un rumor que se dio a entender que Natsu avía dicho que le gustaba Lucy y que Lucy le correspondía y los dos estaban conscientes de eso, el problema aquí seria: "Dar el primer paso" lo cual ninguno de los dos se atrevían a hacer y también ninguno estaba seguro hasta que uno lo confirmara el mismo.

Camino a la casa de Lucy

-aaa~- Lucy dio un largo suspiro mientras caminaba con Plue a un lado y atrás de ella.

_/Flash Back/_

_-Si es así, ¿Por qué no mejor le dices de una vez lo linda que crees que se ve siempre?-_

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

-Tonto Gray.- Dijo en un puchero.

-Kyaaa- Escucho un pequeño grito. Alzó la mirada saliendo de sus pensamientos. Frente a ella una pequeña niña se había caído al rio.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien?- Se acercó preocupada.

-Si, no te preocupes.- Le respondió con su dulce voz. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos chocolates que se le hicieron muy nostálgicos. –R-rubia.- Tartamudeó. Miro su mano derecha notando la marca de Fairy Tail. –Con su permiso.- Salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ella.

Lucy sacada de si, se quedó pensando _-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?-_ Al ver como la niña huía de ella.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- Se sacudió mientras se colocaba su capucha café.

-¡Sakura!- La llamaron.

-Allá voy Kenneth.- Respondió la pequeña niña de cabellos rosados cortos hasta los hombros. Corrió en dirección de un chico guapo, alto, cabello café oscuro que con la luz del sol se notaban unos que otros mechones rojos, sus ojos de color verde, piel entre blanca y morena.

-¿Dónde estabas?- La miro con mala cara.

-Por… por ahí…- Agacho la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estas mojada?- Se acercó a ella intentando tocar su cabello.

-Intent camina por la orilla de un rio de la calle y pise mal por error y me caí.- Dijo avergonzada mientras daba un paso atrás para que no la tocara.

El chico se acercó. –Toma.- Le extendió un chocolate en forma de gato. –Lo conseguí para ti.- Miro a otro lado avergonzado.

La pequeña sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo tomo con mucho gusto. –Vamos Kenneth que nuestra misión todavía no termina.- Dijo animada corriendo.

-Oye, Sakura, espera.- Corrió tras ella. Se colocó bien su capucha negra. Tomo la mano de la pequeña Sakura.

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN EN MI AVITACIÓN?!- Se escuchó un grito a la lejanía.

Kenneth se detuvo mirando una casa en particular de donde varias cosas salían volando. _–Prepárate rubia porque tú eres la única…- _

-Kenneth, ¿Pasa algo?- Estiró su manga para llamarle la atención.

-No, nada importante sigamos.- Y retomaron su camino. –_Lo siento pero eres la única adecuada para conseguirlo…. La piedra del dragón-_

-¿Piedra del dragón?- Cuestionó Droy comiendo un pedazo de carne.

-Si.- Asintió Levy mientras leía un libro. –Se llama la piedra del dragón o la piedra del último deseo.-

-Piedra del dragón o piedra del último deseo como puede tener dos nombres que no se parecen en nada más que por la palabra piedra.- Dijo Jet asomándose.

-Se llama así por que se dice que fue hecha por los huesos, escamas y la magia de un dragón que fue sacrificado por los magos de ese tiempo para crear la piedra del último deseo, claro era una simple copia ya que la original se dice que no existe por la exhausta búsqueda de esta, tanto así que se cree que solo es un cuento, una leyenda o un mito. La verdadera piedra te concede solo un deseo en toda tu vida por eso se llama la piedra del último deseo, porque será el último que pidas más la piedra del dragón es solo una copia de la original pero fue sellada.-

-¿Y porque fue sellada Levy?.-

-Dice que como fue hecha con malas intenciones tuvieron que usar magia negra… también dice que para sellar el poder de un dragón tuvieron que usar a varias personas casi en total 500 personas, de la cuales… ninguno sobrevivió.- Los tres miembros del equipo Shadow Gear se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Rápido Levy, la siguiente página.- Dijo Droy.

-Chicos ¿Qué tanto hacen?- Pregunto Lisanna. –¿Chicos?- Se acercó para ver que los tres se encontraban algo desanimados. Miró el libro que tenían al frente para ver que al final le hacían faltas algunas cuantas páginas dejando solo una cortada a la mitad dejando unas que otras palabras y un dibujo de una piedra.

_Piedra Del Dragón o Piedra Del Último Deseo_

_Se cuenta que una vez una estrella calló del mismo cielo, la gente del pueblo que vieron que algo se estrellaba en la montaña decidieron investigar, al llegar notaron que una pequeña piedra de múltiples colores brillantes se encontraba adentro de una cueva cerca del lago que ellos consideraban sagrado._

_A los pocos días hubo una gran enfermedad que provocó la muerte a muchos niños y mujeres, los aldeanos de ese pequeño pueblo le rogaban a la piedra brillante que se encontraba en el centro de dicho lago, rogaban por la salud de sus amigos y familiares. Una noche el río que provenía desde la montaña brilló, el río había tomado un brillo muy hermoso en ese momento, en ese instante un niño agarro un jarrón y lo llenó de agua para llevarlo con su madre quien estaba al borde de la muerte, al tomarlo ella empezó a recuperarse rápidamente sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, en ese mismo momento todos los aldeanos empezaron tomar agua del rio y se lo llevaron a los que tenían esa enfermedad mortal, para ellos fue un milagro._

_Varios aldeanos cuando podían iban y le rogaban a la piedra la cual al instante le concedía sus "deseos."_

_Era tanto el poder de esta piedra que los mismos aldeanos prohibieron la visita de la "piedra sagrada" nombrada por ellos, ya que al parecer concedía deseos a todo aquel que la visitara y se lo pidiera._

_Los aldeanos se enteraron de que había gente que iba y pedía sus deseos para fines malvados: riqueza, mujeres, poder, la muerte de alguien…_

_Como era de esperarse… una guerra estaño por el poder de la piedra._

_El pueblo que protegía esa piedra ya no existía, en cambio solo avía cadáveres, casas destruidas, soldados y caballos tirados en el suelo sin vida, todo era como un infierno._

_La guerra terminó un día en que una mujer al borde de la muerte, sola en ese mar de sangre y cadáveres encontró la piedra, pero diferente a como la habían descrito… esta estaba negra… negra y llena de sangre, de ella se escuchaban los gritos y lamentos de toda la gente que murió por ella. La mujer frustrada por el gran error que había cometido todo el mundo lloró… y antes de morir pidió un deseo. _

_A los pocos años la misma mujer fue coronada como la reina por haber conseguido la piedra y el haber terminado con el sufrimiento que provocaba la guerra.  
Pero ella nunca bajo la guardia de todos aquellos que pudieran intentar robarle la piedra de sus manos. _

_La piedra pasó de generación en generación, hasta un que llegó el día que era de esperarse. Otra guerra estallo._

_La 12° hija y heredera que perdió a su madre a los 6 años no tuvo más opción que aprender todo lo necesario para cumplir con su obligación de proteger la piedra, un día cuando cumplió sus 18 años, ella por más que entrenaba no conseguía los supuesto grandes poderes que debería de haber heredado, el rumor se esparció por los países vecinos._

_Un día la chica fue despertada de sus sueños, dirigiéndose al balcón de su habitación, observo su reino arder en llamas. Un país vecino y dos lejanos avían hecho una tregua para acabar con la heredera y obtener la "piedra del poder."  
La joven con su fiel sirviente fueron llevados hacia la piedra sagrada donde la joven la vería por primera vez en la ceremonia de coronación que iba a ser al siguiente día. Para cuando llegaron los dos se encontraban muy mal heridos._

_-Princesa rápido esa es la piedra sagrada.- Señaló a la piedra que se encontraba en medio de un gran lago._

_-Pero no lograre llegar hasta allá.- Miro el lago que se veía profundo._

_-Princesa.- La tomo de los hombros y la besó. –Yo siempre estaré a su lado, nunca la abandonaré, usted es la heredera de esos grandes poderes que tenía la reina, ¿Recuerdas cuando te enojaste conmigo por hablar con una chica?, yo sé que el agua de la fuente que estaba a un lado no mojo a la chica por un simple accidente, también sé que cuando el jardín del abuelo no florecía la persona que le dio la vida fuiste tú, todo este tiempo tú ya tenías esos mágicos poderes solo que no te avías dado cuenta.- Le dio un beso tierno en la frente y la tomo de la mano guiándola al lago._

_Puso un pie encima y se dio cuenta que a los pocos pasos ella podía caminar sobre ella. Fue por la piedra._

_-Mira Ken tengo la piedra.- Dijo animada corriendo hacia él._

_-Esa es mi princesa, ahora tenemos que escapar de aqui.- A los lejos algo se acercó con gran velocidad. –PRINCESA!-_

**FIN :D**

**Valla piedra con tantos nombres, la verdad es que me pone nerviosa el subir este capítulo ya que no se si está bien o si no les gustara asi que por favor dejen un comentario por fiiiisss**

**Estoy dudando en si seguirle a la historia para saber que le paso a la princesa así que si quieren que sigua solo díganme y se preguntan sobre el gran poder pienso revelarlo después hasta ahorita como se dieron cuenta puede darle vida a las plantas y controlar el agua **

**También pienso escribir si es que quieren que le sigua el cómo se creó la piedra del dragón **

**Acepto críticas y sugerencias eso sí sin insultos por favor  
Y otra cosa no soy buena con los nombre por si se preguntan si no hubiera sido más fácil ponerles nombres a los países, reinos, bla bla, etc,etc  
Les mando UN GRAN ABRAZO y gracias por leer**


	2. Capitulo 2

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos chocolate, frente a ella veía todo el acontecimiento que estaban pasando aquella pareja. Lucy Heartfilia miraba como aquel muchacho se arriesgó para salvar a la princesa que tanto ama. –¿Por qué?… ¿Porque me estas demostrando esto?- Le preguntó a la nada.

-Tienes que saberlo… tienes que saber por qué la piedra no puede caer en manos equivocadas.- Le dijo una voz misteriosa.

Lucy ahora mismo como si fuese un fantasma el cual nadie podía ver se encontraba en una gran guerra. La guerra en donde los países traicionaban a la chica que se encontraba frente a ella llorando mientras sujetaba el cuerpo inmóvil del chico que la salvo de varias flechas, pero no cualquier tipo de flechas, estas estaban negras y como si veneno tuvieran en la punta de la flecha quemaban la piel del chico.

Lo siguiente que vio fue una gran lucha entre la chica y el rey del país con el que tenían un trato de amistad, pero lo curioso era que este rey tenía el mismo poder que ella.

_-Hahahahahahaha!- Lanzó una fuerte carcajada mientras sostenía de los cabellos a la pobre chica, toda dañada con la ropa sucia y desgarrada. –Ya no eres la más fuerte.- Le susurro en su oído. _

_-¿Cómo?… ¿Cómo es que me ganas con tanta diferencia de poder?- Le pregunto a medias mientras aguantaba todo el dolor que sentía su cuerpo._

_-¿Crees que la "piedra de la estrella" era la única a la cual le podía conceder cualquier deseo?- La chica lo miro confundida. –Te diré algo.- Le sonrió cínicamente. –Pues… no lo es.- Le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas mandándola a volar lejos de él._

_La chica se estrelló en el techo de una casa. –¡Ahh!- Intento sujetarse pero su cuerpo ya débil, sin fuerzas cayó. La piedra que llamaron anteriormente como piedra de la estrella rebotó a un lado de ella y rondando un poco lejos de ella. –¿__Por qué?-__. Miro a su alrededor. –__Mi reino… lo siento.-__ Lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos –No pude protegerlos.- Comenzó a sollozar mientras a la lejanía se escuchaban los gritos de su gente y las explosiones que causaba el enemigo. –Soy tan débil.-_

Con pocas fuerzas se giró_ para mirar las estrellas. –Tan hermosas.- Y se le resbalo una lagrima. –¿Que estoy haciendo?- Se preguntó a sí misma. –¡¿Que crees que haces Estela?!- Se gritó. –Dime, ¿Acaso tu mamá estaría orgullosa de lo que estás haciendo, rendirte sin haber dado todo de ti?- Se arrastró asía la piedra. –Claro que no.- Sonrió. –No lo estaría.- Tomo la piedra que comenzó a brillar._

_-Hahahahhahahahaha!- Reía el rey mientras caminaba dentro del castillo del país que atacaba. –Yo… ahora soy el rey de todos.- Se paró frente a la silla del rey de ese país. –De todo el mundo.- Antes de sentarse las puestas de afrente se abrieron de golpe. –Ah, eres tu.- Miro a la chica quien tenía una mirada que demostraba lo decidida que estaba. –¿Qué? ¿Acaso vienes por más?- Se rio._

_-Si… vengo a patear tu enorme y gordo trasero.- Lo apuntó._

_-Malcriada... ¡cómo te atreves a llamar así a tu nuevo rey!-_

_Desde afuera del castillo, se vio una explosión en el techo. De un enorme agujero salieron los dos provocantes de esa explosión._

_-¿Cómo te atreves a hacer algo tan cruel?- Corrió en dirección hacia el mientras su puño era envuelto por el viento._

_-¿Para qué otra cosa lo haría?- Levantó la mano y de las nubes salió un relámpago. -Para tener más poder.- El rayo se dirigió a la chica pero ella lo esquivó y corriendo a una gran velocidad le estampo su puño en el estómago. Este escupió algo de sangre. –Hehe renacuajo.- De los pies de la chica una gran roca salió mandándola a volar._

_-¡Kyaaa!- Dio una voltereta y movió sus manos para que un árbol saliera del suelo y amortiguara su caída. –¿Pero matar a gente inocente?-_

_-A mí no me importa cuanta gente muera… si es para tener el control total.- Bajo en dirección hacia la chica con unas escaleras de agua. –A mí me da igual.-_

_-Demonio.- Saltó hacia él. Dio una voltereta, juntó sus puños envueltos en llamas y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, seguido de otro en el mentón y por ultimo una patada._

_Se estrelló contra el suelo. Saltó y salió de donde había caído. La chica lo siguió._

_-Ya sé cómo conseguiste ese poder.- Se acercó a él caminando._

_-Mientes.- Dio una vuelta y le lanzó una lanza de hielo, pero ella la destruyo con su puño rodeado de piedras. –Maldita.- Levanto las manos y agarrándola desprevenida, las rocas que las rodeaban se levantaron y la aplastaron. –He.- Sonrió triunfante. Pero su sonrisa no duró mucho ya que de ella salió fuego destruyéndolas, un pedazo salió volando hacia su dirección cortándole el brazo. –¡Aarrg!- Se quejó agarrándose la cortada, pero para su sorpresa de la cortada no salía sangre. –¿Qué es esto?- Miro su mano manchada de algo pegajoso y negro. –Sangre negra?- Se asustó._

_-Demasiado tarde.- Lo miro tristemente._

_-¿Demasiado tarde? ¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?-_

_-Se cómo creaste la piedra que tienes.-_

_-¿Que?... imposible… ¿cómo es…- pero no termino su oración ya que sintió una pulsada por todo su cuerpo._

_-Le pedí un deseo a la piedra estelar.- Levanto la mano encellándole la piedra estelar. –¿Cómo detener ese gran poder que tenías?-_

_-¡Entonces tú me hiciste esto!- Le lanzó un bola de fuego la cual se deshizo con un poco de viento._

_Negó con la cabeza. –La misma piedra te lo hiso.-_

_-¿Que?-_

_-Vi como la creaste… la piedra estelar me lo demostró… sacrificaste, no solo uno, si no varios dragones robándoles su vida y su magia.- El rey la miro sorprendido comenzando a sudar._

_Molesto lanzó toda clase de magia asía la chica, fuego, agua, hielo, viento, tierra, arena, hasta lo intento con las plantas para sujetarla pero nada, las armas que estaban a su alrededor las manipuló para lanzárselas a ella pero las esquivaba como si nada, entonces decidió usar lo más poderoso que tenía._

_-¡MUERE!- Estiro su mano lanzando… nada. –¿Qué?- Sintió su cuerpo débil. –Mi visión.- La vista se le nublaba y cayó al frio piso._

_-La piedra del dragón que creaste… tiene un gran precio.- El rey abrió los ojos como plato. –Y esa es tu vida.-_

_-Mientes.-_

_-No.-_

_-¡Mientes!-_

_-No lo hago…- Lo miro con tristeza. –¿Por qué querías tanto poder?-_

_-¿Por qué?… porque yo.- De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas. –Quería que todos me miraran y me reconocieran.- La chica lo miro confundida. –Siempre era lo mismo… ¿Por qué no puedes ser como tu padre? ¿Por qué no eres igual que tu abuelo? una vez hubo un rey que gano todas su batallas, ¿Por qué no eres más fuertes? ¡¿Por qué eres tan inútil?! ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué?… ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SER ALGUIEN QUE NO SOY?! No soy buena con la espada, no soy bueno en la esgrima, no soy bueno en la magia, no soy bueno en la equitación, ¡YA SÉ QUE NO SOY BUENO PARA NADA, YA SÉ QUE SOY UN INÚTIL!... pero aun así… yo me esforzaba en todo… nací con un cuerpo débil… así que no podía hacer nada bien… pero aun así me esforzaba al 100! De verdad lo hice… ¿Entonces por qué?… ¿Por qué nadie me miraba y se la pasaban todo el tiempo comparándome con alguien más?- Levanto el rostro lleno de lágrimas, la chica lo miro perpleja si lo miraba bien no tenía más de 20 años. Como pudo se arrodillo. –Yo solo quería que todos me miraran como un buen rey… alguien digno de heredar el trono… pero… hasta mi propia madre se arrepentía de haberme tenido… de haber tenido un hijo tan inútil… pero entonces escuche sobre la piedra estelar una piedra que te concede todo tipo de deseo pero esa piedra estaba siendo custodiada por el reino vecino con el cual teníamos un pacto… así que investigue e investigue… y al final lo conseguí… la piedra del dragón… Una piedra echa por la magia de varias dragones poderosos, todos los que participaron para sellar esa magia en un solo contenedor murieron en el proceso… y de ahí nació la tal dichosa piedra… No lo dudé ni dos veces y pedí mi deseo… y quise que todos vieran mi poder… pero no fue suficiente… y por eso los ataqué… pero ahora no tengo salvación… en un mismo sueño lo vi… mi cuerpo se convertirá en algo que no tiene palabras.- La chica quien escuchaba todo con mucha atención solo atino a suspirar. –Me convertiré en algo horrible… algo que no es de este mundo. Oye princesita.- La chica lo miro. –Te diré algo… solo ay una forma de sellar el poder de esta piedra inútil.- De su bolsillo saco una piedra negra. –Tienes que usar las 12 llaves…- Se la entrego. –Por favor… no dejes que nadie cometa el mismo error que yo.- Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras se paraba en dirección asía una espada. Su cuerpo comenzó a deformarse lentamente. –No creo que me merezca morir como un humano o morir con la apariencia de uno.-_

_-No, no te lo mereces.- Le respondió._

_-No tenías por qué decir eso y además no te pregunte nada… hey chiquilla… lamento mucho todo lo que hice… ahí me ves en el infierno.- Se clavó la espada en su pecho escupiendo sangre negra._

_-Tranquilo… ahí te veré también… todos lo que le pidieron un deseo a la piedra abusando de ella…- El cuerpo del chavo se desvaneció en el aire. –Ha pecado… como yo.- Miro la piedra negra. –Doce llaves…- Apretó muy fuerte sus puños._

En un bosque desconocido

Una pequeña niña miraba la luna con tristeza.

-Sakura.- La llamaron. –¿Qué haces ahí? tenemos que irnos los tontos ya van a llegar a nuestra trampa.- Señaló detrás de él.

Se limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas y se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa. –Sip, ay voy Kenneth.- El chico le sonrió para irse caminando. Miro por una última vez el cielo. –Estela.- Susurro al viento que soplaba.

**Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capi espero que les allá gustado no olviden en darle a favoritos y si quieren que sigua con la historia por favor avisarme, acepto consejos, criticar pero no muy fuertes hehehe…  
Gracias a:  
cotzapaula  
NekoFT  
Fairy-girl 3  
lucynalu  
kataDH  
Fenix no seishin  
Rashel Redfern  
Por haberme dejado un reviews en el anterior mensaje  
Y Gracias a mi amiga Elizabeth Por Hacerme Las Correcciones De Ortografía XD**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Antes de empezar le aviso (si quieren) entrar al siguiente link**

lucydragneelheartfil().deviantart().com quitar los ()

Es mi cuenta de deviantart ahí subiré el diseño de algunos personajes no los quiero molestar con mucha platica así que sin más disfruten del capitulo

**Aclaraciones:  
**_~Tiempo/Escena~  
__-Pensamiento-  
_-Dialogo-

_~*Capitulo 3*~_

Natsu miraba detenidamente una pared completamente lisa. -Reconozco esta pared.-

-¡Claro que la reconoces porque toda son las misma!- Grito Lucy desesperada. –Nunca saldremos de aquí.- De sus ojos salían lagrimas en forma de cascada.

-Lucy-san, no te preocupes, estoy segura que encontraremos la salida pronto.- Intento animar la pequeña.

-Gracias Wendy.- Agradeció.

¿Por qué solo están solo ellos tres en ese lugar? ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué paso con Erza, Gray, Charle y Happy? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Por qué se separaron?

Retrocedamos unas horas atrás.

El grupo de magos llego a la casa que corresponde al cliente. Erza toco la puerta.

-¿Si?- Se asomo un chico con cabellos azules.

-¿Usted es el señor Keith?- Pregunto la peli-roja.

-Si, ¿Ustedes son?-

-Somos los magos de Fairy Tail que aceptaron su solicitud.- Aclaro Lucy.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro, claro! Pasen por favor.-

Los miembros de Fairy Tail entraron a la pequeña casa que por dentro no parecía ser tan pequeña.

-Me alegra mucho de que hayan llegado, por un momento pensé que avía hecho todo mal.- Tomo asiento en un sillón de uno, los demás tomaron asientos en otro dos sillones. –Es la primera vez que hacia una solicitud a un gremio por lo que pensé que avía puesto un dato mal en la hoja.-

-No se preocupes por eso.- Dijo Erza parada a un lado del sillón de tres personas donde se encuentran Gary, Lucy y Natsu después de ellos está el asiento de dos donde se encuentra Wendy con Charle en sus piernas y Happy a un lado.

-Bueno fuera charlas y vallamos al punto, un ladrón robo todos los libros de esta ciudad incluyendo uno mío que es muy importante para mí, hace unos momentos alguien dijo haber visto al sospechoso dirigirse al bosque.-

-Entonces solo tenemos que recuperar el libro.- Dijo Wendy.

-Si.- Respondió el chico que no parece pasar de los 18.

-¿Pero es un poco elevado el precio por solo un libro?- Pregunto Happy.

-Sí, pero ese libro tiene un contenido muy importante además de que ya intentamos atrapar al ladrón pero tiene una magia muy rara, la última vez desapareció por la pared.-

-¿Por la pared?- Cuestiono Erza alzando una ceja.

-No tenemos muchos detalles de él, pero por favor, recuperen ese libro es sumamente importante para mi.- inclino levemente la cabeza.

-No se preocupe déjenlo en nuestras manos.- Erza se paro y ordeno a los demás dirigirse al bosque.

Una vez que los magos de Fairy Tail se fueron de aquella casa alguien de las sombras apareció.

-Casi no podía notar en tus palabras algo de falsedad.- Una chica muy linda con cabello verde amarado a una coleta salió de su escondite.

-Aika.- Se volteo a verla. –Como si te importara.- Voltio a otro lado.

-O vamos.- Se acerco a él de forma seductora paso sus brazos por sus hombros. –No me digas que no te alegra estar a sola con una mujer como yo.- Pego sus enormes pechos a él. –Además.- Se acerco de forma peligrosa a su oído. –No puedes romper el trato que tenemos, o si no…- Lo empujo y con un movimiento de manos Keith se estrello contra una de las paredes. –Con mi magia de manipulación no puedes hacer nada, ni tú y ni tus amigitos tontos.- Keith cayó al suelo, se levanto e intento atacarla pero justo unos centimentero antes de que la tocara se detuvo. –Puedo controlar todo.- Lo lanzó hacia una silla. –Seas tú o un objeto inanimado.- La silla se movió por si sola y se enredo por todo su cuerpo. –Si quiero con un chasquido.- Trono los dedos, de repente Keith sintió la dificultad para respirad pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no le hacía caso y no podía tomar ni un solo bocado de aire. –Puedo dar el final de tu vida.-

Cuando Keith estaba a punto de perder la conciencia, alguien detrás de la chica aprecio y la tomo de la mano. –Ya vasta Aika.- Le ordeno.

-Tch.- Trono de nuevo los dedos y Keith logro respirar de nuevo. –Eres un aguafiestas Kenneth.- Se fue enojada si no antes volver a la silla a su forma original.

El chico miro a Keith jadeando. -¿Cómo es que ella no te puede controlar?- Pregunto entre jadeos el chico en el piso.

-Puede pero es cuestión de voluntad.-

-¿No te entiendo?-

-Fácil y sencillo niñito.- Se agacho hasta llegar a él. –No dejare que nadie más me controle, solo yo puedo controlar mis movimiento y nada más que yo, o~ posiblemente~.- Se paro colocando su mano bajo su barbilla. –Tal vez sea porque eres débil.- Le sonrió de forma burlona.

-Idiota.- Le sonrió cansado. Kenneth le ayudo a levantarse. -¿Y Sakura?-

-Está haciendo su trabajo.- Se cruzo de brazos.

-No iras a ver si le está yendo bien.-

-No es necesario.- Se dirigió a la salida.

-No es necesario, entonces dime ¿A dónde te diriges justo ahora?-

Kenneth lo miro molesto con un ligero y visible rubor en sus mejillas. –Idiota.- Cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Keith suspiro. –Los dos somos idiotas.- Lo siguió.

_~En una mansión por el bosque.-_

Una pequeña figura con capucha camina por los pasillos hasta detenerse por una ventana del segundo piso, miro unos arbustos moverse.

De un arbusto salió la cabeza de Natsu.

-Ese debe de ser su escondite.- Sonrió.

-¿Cómo es que antes nadie sospecho sobre esta mansión?- Pregunto Gray asomándose por un lado del árbol.

-Es porque esa mansión era del Duque Everlue.- Dijo Lucy apareciendo a un lado de Natsu.

-Eso lo explicaría todo.- Dijo Charle apareciendo a un lado del hombro de Gray y del otro Happy asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Qué vamos hacer Erza-san?- Pregunto Wendy apareciendo en el mismo árbol pero del otro lado.

-Iremos a investigar que ay dentro de la mansión.- Apareció por arriba de Wendy.

-Entonces que esperamos.- Natsu se levanto dirigiéndose a la mansión.

-Natsu espera.- Lucy quedo con el brazo estirado.

-Hey flamitas.- Fue Gray tras de él.

-¿Qué quieres hielito?- Se volteo a verlo. Atas las chicas y Happy salieron de su escondite y se acercaron caminando.

-¡Natsu! ¡Gray! Más les vale no pelear.- Amenazó Erza, en eso un agujero se formo debajo de ella cayendo en él.

-¡Erza!- Se alarmaron todos.

Varios agujeros se empezaron a formarse y uno de ellos se llevo a Wendy.

-¡Wendy!- Charle intento ir por ella pero de uno de los agujeros salió una tira negra y la capturo.

-Charle.- Happy fue por ella pero el agujero de cerro abriéndose otro y llevándoselo.

-Happy, Kya.-

-¡Lucy!- Grito Natsu asustado.

-Natsu espera.- Gray toco su hombro y un agujero enorme apareció debajo de ellos llevándoselos.

~En algún lug_ar~_

-Mi espalda duele.- Se quejo Lucy.

-Lu-Lucy pesas mucho.- Se quejo Natsu debajo de ella.

-¡Natsu!- Se sorprendió.

-Natsu-san, Lucy-san.- Llamo Wendy apareciendo.

-Wendy ¿Estás bien?-

-Si ¿Y tu Lucy-san?-

-Si, no te preocupes.-

-¿Qué hay de Natsu-san?- Pregunto mirando al chico todavía en el suelo.

-Él está bien.- A Lucy le molesto la indirecta de que ella esta gorda. –¿Los demás no están contigo?-

Wendy negó con la cabeza. –Cuando me di cuenta estaba sola, comencé a caminar y al poco tiempo los encontré a ustedes dos.-

-No deben de estar lejos.- Dijo Natsu ya de pie olfateando el lugar.

-No tiene caso Natsu-san ya lo intente, el lugar huele mucho a humedad.-

-No tenemos de otra, será mejor caminar.- Propuso Lucy.

_~Unas horas después~_

Natsu miraba detenidamente una pared completamente lisa. -Reconozco esta pared.-

-¡Claro que la reconoces porque toda son las misma!- Grito Lucy desesperada. –Nunca saldremos de aquí.- De sus ojos salían lagrimas en forma de cascada.

-Lucy-san, no te preocupes, estoy segura que encontraremos la salida pronto.- Intento animar la pequeña.

-Gracias Wendy.- Agradeció. De repente se sintió un temblor que lentamente se hacía más grande.

-¿Qu-Que está pasando?- Pregunto Natsu alarmado.

Justo detrás de ellos una roca enorme apareció dirigiéndose a ellos.

-¡No puede ser verdad!- Gritaron Natsu y Lucy comenzando a correr junto a Wendy. Frente a ellos se abrió el piso.

-Salten.- Natsu salto seguido de Wendy y después Lucy.

-A salvo.- Se alegro Wendy.

-Eso parece.- Lucy retrocedió tirando con su pie una pequeña palanca, el piso se inclino formando una pendiente. –Kya.- Tomo a Natsu de su bufanda ahorcándolo.

-¡Lucy-san!- Wendy intento ayudarlos pero tropezó chocando con Natsu.

-GUAAAAAAAAAAAA.- Gritaron al caer.

_~En otra parte~_

Gray, Happy y Charle escucharon un sonido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Happy fue el primero en hacer la pregunta.

Gray miro detrás de ellos. -¡Cuidado!- Tomo a Happy y a Charle esquivando unas flechas.

-¿Quién hiso eso?- Reacciono Charle.

-Pude haber muerto.- Temblaba Happy. El techo abrió pequeños orificios todos miraron arriba. -AAAAAA ¡Corran, Corran, Corran!- Corrieron al ver que salían lazas de esta, para su mala suerte frente a ellos se encontraba una pared sin salida.

-Pónganse detrás de mi.- Ordeno Gray dando media vuelta. –¡Ice Make: Cañon!- Creo un cañón que disparo a las siguientes lanzas que salieron destruyéndolas.

-Bien hecho Gray.- Felicito el minino.

-Pero ya no tenemos a donde ir.- Charle miro a todos lados.

Una de las paredes se abrió.

-Alguien quiere que sigamos.- Gray siguió el nuevo camino seguido de Charle.

-Espérenme.- Happy fue tras ellos.

_~Con Erza~_

Volteo detrás de ella e invoco una espada cortando varias flechas. Detrás de ella una sombra comenzó a formarse pero Erza noto su presencia y la corto desapareciendo.

_~Con Natsu, Lucy y Wendy~_

Entre la oscuridad Lucy abrió los ojos. -¿Dónde estamos ahora?- Se levanto como pudo. –KYAA.- Abofeteo a alguien.

-¿Pasa algo Lucy-san?- Pregunto Wendy levantándose.

-Alguien todo mi trasero.- Pero ese alguien no era más que Natsu tirado con la mejilla roja. –Natsu, ¿Por qué hiciste eso pervertido?- Lo tomo del cuello sacudiéndolo.

Wendy volteo detrás de ella. –Lucy-san, Natsu-san miren.- Séllalo delante de ella.

-¿Qué pasa Wendy?- Lucy abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar que se encontraban en una habitación repleta de libros. Lucy y Wendy si marón listas para encontrar el libro.

Después de un rato se les unió Natsu, pasaron las horas pero no lograban encontrar el libro.

De una pila de libros Natsu salió gritando. -¡AAAA YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS!- Comenzó a escupir fuego.

Lucy suspiro. –Contrólate Natsu.-

-Lucy-san, mira.- Wendy llamo su atención al encontrar un cofre. -¿Crees que este aquí dentro?-

-Es el único lugar donde no hemos buscado.-

-Entonces yo me encargo.- Wendy y Lucy se asuntaron por la repentina aparición el chico, se alejaron al ver como prendía sus puños en llamas y golpeaba el cofre.

-¿Qué?- El cofre está intacto sin algún rasguño.

-Debe de ser un cofre mágico.- Lucy noto todas las cerraduras que tenía en especial las marcas en ellas.

-Tch, mejor llevémonos lo así y vallamos a encontrar a los demás.- Natsu tomo el cofre colocándolo debajo de su brazo.

_~Después de varias horas~_

Los tres magos salieron de una cueva, en algún lugar de un bosque, lo único que iluminaba el lugar es la luna llena.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-

-Chicos.- Lucy volteo al frente encontrándose con los demás.

-Happy, Erza, Gray, Charle.- Lucy fue y abrazo a Happy.

-Nos tenían muy preocupados.- Lloraba el minino.

-Lo siento.- Comenzó a darle mimos en la cabeza.

-Creí que no saldrías flamitas.- Gray chocó su puño con el de Natsu.

-¿Por quién me tomas hielito?-

-Natsu encontraron el libro.- Detrás de Erza Wendy abrazaba a Charle.

-No pero creemos que esta dentro de este cofre.- Les enseño el cofre.

De un árbol una persona salió aplaudiendo. –Bien hecho, magos de hadas tontas.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Frente a ellos al cliente que aceptaron su solicitud.

-Entréguenme el cofre rápido… no… entonces será por las malas.- Coloco sus manos detrás de él. –Ice…-

-¿Qué?- Gray se sorprendió.

-¡Spears!- Múltiples lanzas de hielo se dirigieron hacia los magos.

Gray se coloco delante de todos. –Ice Make: Escudo.- Hiso un escudo protegiendo a todos de las lanzas una ves recibido el impacto el escudo de destruyo en pequeños fragmentos de hielo.

-Puño de llamas demoniacas.-

Wendy vio como Natsu por encima de ella detenía un ataque.

-Tch.- El enemigo dio un salto para atrás alejándose.

-Wendy ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Charle.

-Si Charle, si no fuera por Natsu-san.-

-¿Por qué nos están atacando?- Pregunto Lucy dirigiéndose al chico de cabellos azules.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Contesto el otro chico de ojos verdes. –Entréguenos el cofre y los dejaremos en paz.-

-Si lo quieres ¿Por qué no fueren ustedes por él?- Ahora le toco a Happy hacer la pregunta.

-Solo entréguenos el cofre.- El chico se lanzó contra Natsu.

-Happy.- Lanzo el cofre por los aire, el chico se detuvo justo al frente de él.

Happy activo su magia aérea y atrapo el cofre.

Natsu le sonrió al chico quien lo miro. –Tch.- Sin dejar que Natsu reaccionara lo pateo del estomago mandándolo contra un árbol.

-¡Natsu!- Happy se preocupo. –GAA.- Se asusto al ver como el chico salto y de sus pies salía algo de fuego dándole más impulso. -¡Lucy!- Tomo al gato de la cola jalándolo provocando que lanzara mal el cofre.

-Lo tengo.- Lucy se lanzo para atrapar el cofre pero este fue lanzada lejos de ella por un tubo de hielo.

Keith corrió hacia el cofre pero se detuvo cuando Erza se coloco en su camino con la Armadura de la Velocidad.

Erza invoco una espada y lo ataco, Keith creó un escudo de mano y detuvo su ataque, empujó la espada de hacia arriba dándole la oportunidad de atacar pero Erza rápidamente invoco otra espada y bloqueo el ataque.

-Ica Make:…- Erza salto alejándose de Keith quien se distrajo y voltio su mirada al frente. –Géiser.- Gray congela el piso creando una torre de picos.

Keith salta sobre la torre de hielo -Ice: Hammer.- Crea un martillo enorme con el logo de un lobo aullando.

Gray corre y a media logra esquivar el impacto rodando por el suelo.

-Ábrete puerta al escorpión: Scorpio.- Lucy invoca a unos de sus espíritus estelares.

-¡Yea!- Aparece el espíritu con su pose. –Cañón de Arena.- Dispara hacia Keith desprotegido.

-Rugido de llamas demoniacas.- El ataque de Scorpio choca con el rugido de Kenneth.

-Rugido del Dragón Celestial.- Wendy ataca a Kenneth quien reacciona con otro rugido pero el choque provoca un explosión cercas de el provocando que saliera volando y chocando con el piso.

-AAARRRGG.- Mira al piso adolorido y voltea hacia arriba.

-Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego.- Kenneth rápidamente cruza sus brazos y los protege con llamas deteniendo el ataque.

-GGGRR AAAAA.- Estira sus brazos rechazando a Natsu quien salta con una pirueta aterrizando de pie.

En una de las ramas de los arboles una persona miraba todo mientras come una manzana. –Esos magos de Fairy Tail son buenos.- Le dio otra mordida. –Jum… Quiero ver cómo reaccionan ante una magia como la tuya.- Voltea hacia abajo detrás suyo. –¿Que dices?... Sakura.-

La figura debajo de ella con capucha voltea hacia arriba rebelando unos ojos cafés y un cabello corto rosado.

**Fin**

**Espero que les allá gustado, deje por mucho tiempo este fin y también el otro pero espero que les sea de su agrado, aun que ya este en la prepa intentare hacer que eso no me quite tiempo para escribir pero no quiero fallar en nada la verdad, dejar segundas no es bonito, mucho menos terceras Q.Q es un horror, pero que se esperaba de Ingles nunca fue mi fuerte ¬-¬'**

**Gracias a:**

**kataDH**

**Por su Comentario**

**Cual quiera sugerencia, consejo, aviso de error lo que sea me lo pueden dejar saber en un comentario si los leo Muchas Gracias**

**No olviden agregarlo a favoritos o a seguir la historia para que les llegue la notificación del siguiente capítulo sin más que nada Bye Bye**

**16/09/14**

**Tengo una duda y es que aveces cunado subo el documento o lo pego es que cuando lo guardo ay cosas que no las deja como se deve negrita o cursiva o el subrayado Alguien sabe por que?**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Aclaraciones:  
**_~Tiempo/Escena~  
__-Pensamiento-  
_-Dialogo-

_~*Capitulo 4*~_

Corrí tan rápido contra el chico de cabello rosado que me sorprendió los reflejos de este. Lanzo el cofre hacia arriba llamando a su amigo gatuno azul, me embobe al ver como al gato le salían alas y atrapaba el cofre, deje de mirar arriba para enfocarme en el chico frente a mí, me sonrió burlón pero no es momento de quedarse como estúpido parado frete al enemigo, reaccione de inmediato sin dejar que reaccionara y le di una patada en el estomago mandándolo contra un árbol. Mire al gato y dando un salto impulsándome con mi magia alcance al gato antes de que este lanzara el cofre a otro de sus aliados, tire de su cola y el cofre callo de sus manos con una mala lanzada, la chica rubia corrió por el cofre. Todo en mi fue lento, la caída, las reacciones de los demás, Keith uniendo sus manos detrás de él listo para un ataque, mi caída sujetando al gato de su cola, por unos momentos en esa chica rubia la vi a ella reflejada. –No se parecen.- Murmure molesto.

Keith logro alejar el cofre lejos de la rubia, caí de pie y solté al gato lanzándolo. Mire a Keith siendo detenido por la chica peli-roja con una armadura de un leopardo o con estampado de este. Corrí por el cofre.

-¡Alto ay!- Me grito la niña. –Alas del Dragón del Cielo.- Me ataco pero logre esquivarlo.

-Garras del Dragón de Fuego.- La pequeña fue ágil y esquivo mi ataque pero tome su pierna y con una media vuelta la solté aventándola.

-Ábrete puerta al escorpión: Scorpio.- La chica rubia invoco con una de sus llaves a un espíritu.

-¡Yea!- Apareció con una pose rara. –Cañón de Arena.- Disparo contra Keith.

Tome aire. –Rugido Flameante del Dragón de Fuego.- Mi ataque choco contra la tormenta de arena.

-Rugido del Dragón del Cielo.- Voltee a la dirección del ataque que se acercaba a mí a gran velocidad a medias respondí con otro rugido pero el choque fue muy cercano. –AAARRGGG.- La explosión me envió contra los aires chocando contra el piso y rodando en el. Mire el piso adolorido y sentí como alguien por detrás se acercaba para atacarme, me voltee lo más rápido posible e intente pararme.

-Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego.- Con una rodilla en el piso y la otra frente a mí solo me dejo la oportunidad de cruzar mis brazos frente a mí protegiéndolos con mi fuego.

-GGGGRRR AAAAA.- Me levante y repelí el ataque del mago. Salto dando una pirueta y aterrizando de pie. –Tch.-

-¡Wendy toma el cofre y llévatelo!- Ordeno la peli-roja a la niña de cabello azul largo.

-¡Si Erza!- Corrió por el cofre.

-No tan rápido.- Corrí para detenerla pero el chico peli-rosado se interpuso en mi camino.

-¡No tan rápido tu!- Prendió fuego en su puño, salte por encima de él dando una vuelta completa mientras este atacaba hacia adelante. Caí de pie y seguí mi camino. -¡Maldito!- Intento ir por mí pero no logro avanzar. -¿Pero qué demonios?- Se dio cuenta que sus pies hasta la rodilla estaba congelados con el piso.

Keith más atrás se encontraba agachado con las manos sobre la tierra. Miro a su derecha, salto por ser atacado por la chica de armadura.

La niña tomo el cofre. –Alto.- La tome del hombro y esta me volteo a ver.

-¡Deja a Wendy en paz!- La rubia enojada avía invocado otro espíritu en forma de torro con un hacha. Tome el cofre y empuje a Wendy, el torro me ataco y quede en el piso con la cintura levantada y los pies abiertos.

-Cercas.- Me sorprendí. Mire al torro quien quito el hacha para dar otro ataque, gire sobre mi espalda y me impulse cayendo en cuclillas, me impulse para saltar hacia atrás esquivando el ataque. Lance el cofre por los aires, di un paso hacia atrás provocando que la tierra se sumiera poquito e impulsándome con mas fuerzas levantando un poco de tierra me lance atacando al torro.

-¡Taurus¡ ¡Cuidado!- Demasiado tarde rubia, con mi puños en llamas ataque al torro sin piedad, golpe su estomago luego su barbilla después su mejilla seguida de la otra y sucesivamente golpe su rostro, lo patee alejándolo un poco, corrí ganando impulso salte, junte mis puño en llamas golpeándolo en la cabeza, este choco contra el piso. -¡Taurus!- Grito preocupada. El espíritu desapareció y con mi mano a un lado atrape el cofre.

-¡Kenneth¡- Escuche a Keith gritas, gire a mi izquierda y choco contra mi, solté el cofre y rodamos por el piso, note que casi llegábamos a entrar a la cueva por lo que frene con todas mis fuerzas. –Demonios.- Keith se levanto sujetando su cabeza.

-Bien hecho lobito.- Vi al chico sin camisa tomar el cofre.

-Cállate dragoncito.- Lo mire molesto para luego mirar al enemigo, el chico de rosa y la niña pequeña parecen haber escuchado a Keith por lo que se quedaron algo sorprendidos.

-Ágamos esto de una vez.-

-Creo que es hora de revelar mi forma verdadera de una vez.- Dio barios pasos hacia adelante. –Prepárense.- De su cintura removió su cola de lobo que hacía pasar de cinto, de su cabello salieron un par de orejas azules que se camuflaban con el corte que tiene, de sus dedos salieron garras, sus dientes se volvieron colmillos, su iris se enchico para después volverse largo.

Los magos quedaron sorprendidos antes lo que están viendo. -¿Qué-Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?- Dijo sorprendida la pequeña.

-¡Se ha convertido en un lobo¡- Grito el gato azul.

-Pero… eso es imposible.- Dijo la gata blanca.

-No se distraigan.- La chica peli-roja invoco otra armadura.

Keith se lanzo a atacarlos, en un parpadeo Keith salto por encima de los magos. -Freezing Claws.- Los magos esquivaron el ataque, justo donde fue el ataque de Keith aparecieron varias espinas de hielo sobre el suelo.

-Colmillo del Dragón de Fuego.- Ataque a la chica de armadura. Dio un salto, giro su arma para después señalarme con ella.

-Lighting Beam.- De su arma salió un relámpago.

-Barrera del Dragón de Fuego.- Di un giro sacando de mis dedos fuego cubriéndome por completo. Al ver que toco el suelo salte contra ella. –Explosión Llameante Carmesí.- Junto mis manos creando una bola de fuego la cual lance a su dirección y explotando en el proceso.

-GAAAA.- Salió rodando por el suelo.

-Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego.- El rosadito salió disparado con todo su cuerpo envuelto en llamas y golpeo mi estomago con su cabeza.

-GUA.- Escupí algo de saliva por el impacto. Arrastre mis pies por el suelo levantando tierra, lo tome de los brazos y lo levante lanzándolo contra la chica peli-roja que apenas se levantaba.

-Ice Make:…- El chico de cabello negro junto sus manos.

-Ice:…- Keith levanto su manos a como dio un salto.

-Lanzas.- Los dos se dispararon lanzas de hielo. Chocaron provocando por un momento una densa y ligera nube de humo, Keith aprovecho eso y apareció frente al enemigo.

\- Lighting Beam.- El chico sin camisa grito al sentir las frías garras de Keith sobre su piel.

-Ggg.- Retrocedió y miro sus heridas. –AAAAAA.- Grito de dolor, las garras de Keith en su forma de lobo provoca que varias espinas de hielo salgan de donde se halla efectuado el ataque haciendo más daño aun, el hielo se destrozo en trocitos mientras el chico caía de rodillas.

-Gray.- La rubia tomo su látigo y tomo a Keith del brazo, mala idea. -KYAAA.- Keith con su inmensa fuerza levanto a la chica como si de una pluma tratase, con todo y látigo sobre el suelo, se dio media vuelta hacia el lado donde se dirige ella, agarro muy bien el látigo para después dirigirlo hacia el suelo, la chica rubia tomo mas vuelo contra el piso. –Ga.- El impacto logro hacer que escupiera sangre.

-Colmillo del Dragón del Cielo.- Keith se protegió del ataque con su brazo. La tomo del cuello y la impacto con brutalidad contra el suelo.

-¡Wendy!- La gata blanca grito preocupada, a un lado de ella se encuentra el gato azul con el cofre.

-Ríndase de una buena vez, su derrota es inevitable.-

-No… lo… aremos.- La chica tomo aire. –Rugido del Dragón del Cielo.- Keith salió volando por los aires. Wendy se levanto. –Tornado del Dragón del Cielo.- Cruzo sus brazos de los cuales en los puños una corriente de aire rodeo cada puño, estiro sus brazos al frente para después dirigirlos hacia arriba creando una tormenta.

-GAAAAAAAAAAA.- Keith recibió todo el impacto directo.

-¡KEITH!-

-No le des la espalda a tu enemigo.- Me gritaron a la vez el peli-rosa y la peli-roja atacándome uno con su puño de fuego y la otra con una armadura roja de la cual porta una espada roja de la cual salieron llamas.

-¡Aaaaa!- Choque contra el piso, rebote y quede cercas de Keith.

-Ábrete puerta a la cabra: Capricornio.- Invoco a una cabra con esmoquin y nos ataco a los dos.

Tomando un poco de compostura como pude, sentí la espalda de Keith en la mía, nos miramos para después mirar cada quien al frente.

-Estamos rodeados.- Maldecía al ver la situación.

-Vamos Natsu.- Grito el tipo que controla la misma magia que Keith.

-SI.- Grito en respuesta al chico.

-Vamos Kenneth.-

-Lo sé.- Le respondí.

Natsu prendió en llamas sus puyos listo para darme un puñetazo, yo hice lo mismo, Gray levanto las manos encima de él listo para crear algo, Keith las coloco detrás del él. Estábamos a punto de hacer el impacto, cuando de repente un círculo debajo de nosotros de color negro se formo.

-¿Pero qué mierda?- Natsu golpe una pared completamente negra. Gray fue tomado de los tobillos por dos tiras negras y fue lanzado.

-Te tengo.- La gata blanca lo tomo de la espalda.

Keith y yo nos dimos cuenta de donde venia esto.

-Sakura.- Y estaba en lo cierto, ella estaba ahí parada. -¿Qué haces aquí?- Me sentí muy molesto.

-Vine a ayudarte.-

-¡No! Te dije que te quedaras a esperar.-

-Pero no puedo hacer eso, Kenneth déjame ayudarte, por favor.-

-NO, vuelve antes de que te pase algo.- Sakura apretó los puños.

-No.- Levanto las manos en el cielo y el circulo negro nos atrapo a mí y a Keith envolviéndonos como si de un burrito se tratase.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! Sakura.-

-Déjame esto a mí.- Miro a todos. –Acabare con ellos por mi misma.-

-¡Nooo! SAKURA.- Me tapo la boca la tonta.

Levanto las manos hacia los lados empujando la capucha hacia atrás, las llevo lentamente hacia adelante, abrió los ojos mirándolos con amenaza, varias sombras salieron disparadas a cada mago. Todos esquivaron el ataque menos a Lucy y a Wendy las alzo y las envió a los lados opuestos para después agarrar vuelo y estrellarlas contra ellas mismas.

-LUCY.- Grito Natsu.

-WENDY.- Grito Erza. –Maldita.- De repente tomo otra armadura pero esta tiene alas negras. Se lanzo para atacarla.

Sakura antes de recibir el ataque se volvió una sombra y paso por debajo de ella y así aparecer detrás de ella. –Garras del Vampiro de Sombras.- Le araño la espalda.

-Gaaa.- Se dio media vuelta para volverla a atacar pero otra vez Sakura volvió a convertirse en una sombra.

Se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Gray. Salió del suelo quedando en el aire. –Vampiro Demoniaco: Remolino de Sombras.- Cada mano de cada lado fueron rodeadas por las sombras dando vueltas en estas, giro sus manos y un poco de su cintura creando un remolino negro de sombras.

-¿Qué estás loca? Como puede activar esa habilidad solo para un ataque.-Dije pero la cosa negra que tapa mi boca no dejo que se entendiera nada.

-Congelar.-

-Congelo mis sombras.- Sakura se sorprendió. –Maldito. Habilidad Especial.- Tomo mucho aire. –¡Onda Ultrasónica!- Pego un grito el cual Gray no podía tolerar.

Gray cayó de rodillas tapándose los oídos por el inmenso dolor. Detrás de este apareció Natsu listo para dar otro ataque.

-Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego.- Sakura formo con las sombras otro mural protegiéndola del golpe. –UUUU Codo de fuego.- De su codo salió fuego empujándolo más contra la pared de sombras, la pared no resistió mas por lo que se rompió.

Intente gritar pero la sombra en mi boca no me dejo, mire como Sakura resabia el golpe en la cara. Se paro algo mareada.

-Rugido del Dragón del Cielo.-

-Cañón de Arena.-

El espíritu y la niña combinaron sus ataques provocando uno más poderoso.

-KYAAA.- Sakura cayó frente a nuestros pies. Intento levantarse pero no podía por el dolor, las sombras que nos mantenían sujetados desaparecieron.

-SAKURA.- La levante con cuidado. -¿Estás bien.-

-Kenneth, si, no te preocupes.-

-Que bien.- Le sonreí pero esa sonrisa ano duro mucho, le di un coscorrón en la cabeza. –¡Te dije que no vinieras!-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-¡Ya te dije porque!-

-¡Bueno pero no me grites!-

-NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO.-

-SI, SI LO HACES.-

-¡CLARO QUE NO!-

-¡CLARO QUE SI.-

-¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!- Keith nos grito furioso. –NO ES MOMENTO DE SUS TONTERIAS-

Me pare en pose de batalla. –Sakura mantente atrás.-

-Pero…-

-¡Sin peros!- Me lance al ataque.

-Erza-san, Gray-san.- La pequeña Wendy los llamo. -¡O Viento veloz que trazas a través de los Cielos! ¡Vernier!- Erza y Gray parecieron ganar más velocidad combatir con los dos se ha vuelto complicado.

-Natsu-san, Lucy-san ¡O fortalece el brazo para partir el cielo! ¡Arms!- Keith la tuvo más difícil ya que los dos ganaron más fuerzas.

-Esa niña está dándoles apoyo a todos.- Sakura se puso de pie y fue por ella.

-Sakura, te dije que te mantuvieras atrás.- Gray intento atacarme pero lo esquive con un salto.

-Toma esto.- La golpeo. Comenzaron a pelear entre ellas. –Danza del Vampiro de Sombras.- Crea dos corrientes de sombras en dirección de Wendy enviándola por los aires. Salta para alcanzarla.

-Garras del Dragón del Cielo.- Crean vientos de sus pies moviéndose de forma ágil lanza el viento hacia Sakura.

-Gaaa.- Sakura choca contra el piso.

-Sakura.- Intente ir para ayudarla pero otra vez me atacaron. –Déjenme… ¡En paz!- Les lance un rugido, al parecer la magia de apoyo ya se avía terminado.

-Ice Make: Cold Excalibur.- Salto hacia atrás y donde momentos antes fue el ataque apreciaron estelas de hielo.

Sakura corre contra Wendy y esta hace lo mismo las dos se preparan para darse una patada la cual por la potencia provoco una explosión. Sakura y Wendy salen volando en direcciones contrarias pero lo que más temí fue que Sakura se dirigía a un cierto lugar. -¡La cueva!- Exclame preocupado.

Keith se volteo preocupado y corrió al igual que yo, intentamos detener a Sakura. Todo fue en cámara lenta. Keith corrió pero no alcanzaría nada ya que se encontraba muy lejos de ella. Corrí como nunca, cuando al fin ya la tenía cercas de mí, me lance pensando que la atraparía pero solo logre rosar su pierna, caí al suelo y mire como Sakura se acercaba cada vez más a esa cueva. Cayo al suelo rebotando hasta llegar adentro. Abrí mis ojos con horror.

Sakura POV.

Revote barias veces en el suelo y al final rodé. Me levante sintiendo pequeñas punzadas en todo mi cuerpo. Mire todo lentamente Keith corriendo gritando algo y a Kenneth tirado con ojos de terror e intentando recuperarse. Cuando me di cuenta estaba dentro de la cueva. -¿Qué?- Abrí mis ojos con terror. Barrías corrientes eléctricas aparecieron. -¡KKKYYAAAAAA!- Grite de dolor al sentir como todos esos rayos caían en mi.

-¡SAKURA!- Kenneth grito como nunca y yo solo caía lentamente sintiendo como perdía el conocimiento.

Pequeñas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos recordándola.

**FIN  
Espero que le allá gustado mucho el capi :D  
Estoy trabajando en los ataques y todo eso por si llegan a ver cambio de repente hahaha  
No olviden dejar un comentario, agregarlo a favorito o seguirlo.  
Los quiero mucho, BYE BYE.**

**21/09/14**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Aclaraciones:  
**_~Tiempo/Escena~  
__-Pensamientos-  
_-Dialogo-

_Capitulo 5_

Las escenas de lo sucedido pasaron lentamente. Keith se dio media vuelta dispuesto a corre. Kenneth se lanzó logrando solo rosar la pierna de Sakura, cayó al suelo levantando un poco de tierra. Sakura reboto en el suelo y rodo hasta estar dentro de la cueva, Kenneth abrió los ojos con horror. Sakura se levanto.

-¿Qué?- Miles de descargas eléctricas cayeron en ella. -¡KKYYYAAAAA!- Grito mientras lagrimas de dolor amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¡SAKURA!- Kenneth grito corriendo en dirección a ella.

Keith fue rápido y usando sus poderes logro llegar a ella, la cargo y antes de que otros rayos salieran logro salir de ay.

-¡Sakura!- Kenneth llego y se arrodillo. -¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- La movía gritando su nombre.

-Kenneth cálmate, solo perdió el conocimiento.- Intento aplacarlo. Los miembros de Fairy Tail miraban la escena preocupados.

-Wendy ¿Estás bien?- Se acercó Charle preocupada.

-Si Charle.-

Kenneth apretó los puños sujetando con fuerzas su pantalón. –Tu…- Wendy sintió un escalofrió correr su espalda. –Tu… Maldita.- Kenneth la miro con un enojo potente.

-¡Kenneth tienes que calmante!- Pero no serbia de nada las palabras.

-Desgraciada.- Los ojos de Kenneth se volvieron negros, colmillos salían de sus dientes, sus uñas se alargaron, marcas como escamas salían de su piel mientras su cabello se volvía más rojo. Los magos de Fairy Tail sintieron un gran poder mágico que los sofocaba. –MUERE.- Se lanzo con un puño en llamas.

-¡KENNETH! ¡NO!-

-¡Wendy! ¡Cuidado!- Natsu fue el primero en reaccionar y se lanzó contra Kenneth también con un puño en llamas.

-Morirá si siguen así.- Del suelo varias ramas salieron y se enredaron en todo el cuerpo de Kenneth piernas, brazos, cintura, pecho y al final una rama con punta afilada se coloco en su cuello mientras Natsu por alguna razón se quedo inmóvil.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Natsu.- Dijo Lucy preocupada.

-No puedo… ¡No puedo moverme!-

-Es mejor que morir.- Todos voltearon a la rama de un árbol.

-Aikawe- Llamo Keith.

-Lo siento pero ya no necesito más de su ayuda.- Les demostró el cofre en sus manos.

-¿Cómo es… ¡¿Happy?!- Pregunto preocupado Natsu.

La chica demostró al minino sujetado de su cola. –Natsu.- Dijo inconsciente.

-Maldita.- Intento otra vez moverse.

-Rubia.- Le lanzó el minino a la chica quien reacciono atrapándolo. Sintió algo detrás de ella. -¿Qué?- Se volteo. La chica peli-verde demostró el estuche en sus manos. –¡Mis llaves.-

-Te las devolveré si es que nos volvemos a ver.-

-Aika…- Kenneth la miro con sus ojos oscuros. –Tu… Nuestra… Promesa.- Intentaba moverse entre las ramas.

-Mejor no hagas nada.- Alzo la mano en su dirección, las ramas comenzaron a salirles espinas encajándose en la piel del chico.

-¡GA!-

-Aikawe detente.- Keith la miro mientras cuidaba de Sakura.

Aika lo miro por unos momentos. –Lo siento.- Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-¡¿Donde crees que vas?! ¡Tenemos una promesa! ¡Un trato! ¡Ahora! ¡Cúmplelo!- Kenneth comenzó a quemar las ramas. -¡AIKAWE!- Kenneth se libero.

-¡No me llames así!- Lanzo algo.

Kenneth recibió agujas en sus piernas y brazos. –Maldita.- Camina dos pasos para después caer de rodillas y desmayarse.

-AIKA.- Grito Keith sorprendido pero sobre todo preocupado.

Aika lo miro para después irse. Natsu cayó al suelo después de eso.

-¡GAAA! ¡Esa Maldita Me Las Pagara!- Grito escupiendo fuego.

-Aikawe.- Keith miro su hombro con una de esas agujas. –Maldición.- Cayó al frio suelo.

Los miembros se Fairy Tail se miraron entre ellos preocupados y analizando lo sucedido.

_~xx/xx/xxx/~_

_Kenneth lentamente abrió los ojos. -¿Eh?- Observo un gran prado lleno de flores. No muy a lo lejos logro ver a Sakura correr felizmente mientras perseguía a un pequeño lobo blanco con un ligero tono celeste de repente el lobo se volvió en uno más grande sorprendiendo a la niña quien comenzó a reír. Kenneth miraba abobado, la niña ahora se encontraba montando al gran lobo. Se coloco bien en el árbol en el cual se recargaba para estirarse._

_-¿Ya as despertado?- Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –Kenneth.- Unos cabellos cafés llamaron su atención, tan rápido como vio esos cabellos y tan rápido como escucho su voz volteo a verla._

_Llamas._

_El prado desaparición remplazándolo por un lugar en llamas. Miro a su alrededor y de dio cuenta que se encontraba bajo un árbol. Frente a él Sakura se encontraba inconsciente. Movió sus labios llamándola pero esta no reacciono. Intento levantarse pero las fuerzas en él se avían ido. Escucho ruido, levanto el rostro observando a unos tipos con capucha, mascaras negras con ojos rojos, uno de ellos tenía en su hombro a una chica inconsciente._

_-No.-_

_Intento levantarse._

_-Esperen.-_

_Los tipos se alejaban cada vez más._

_-No se vallan.-_

_Movía sus labios gritando._

_-No ella.-_

_De sus ojos lágrimas comenzaron a salir._

_-NO SE LA LLEVEN.-_

_El hombre se giro y miro al chico con esos ojos rojos y como su pudiera ver atreves de la mascara juro ver una sonrisa._

_-…-__ Tomo aire dispuesto a gritar._

-AAA- Tomo un gran bocado de aire levantándose del lugar, se tomo el estomago sintiendo un gran dolor. -¿Qué?- su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de vendas. -¿Dónde?- Miro a su alrededor observando una habitación con más camas.

-Ya despertaste.- Voltio al origen de la voz abriendo los ojos. –Ya me estaba preocupando.-

Tomo las sabanas y las lanzo lejos de él, piso el piso y de inmediato abrazo a esa persona.

La puerta de la habitación fue tocada dos veces.

-Hey Lucy trajimos lo que…- Natsu se quedo quieto.

-Luce.- Entro Happy volando feliz pero se detuvo al ver la escena.

Lucy quien se quedo estática ante el repentino abrazo del chico miro a sus amigos. –No… no es lo que parece.- Aclaro rápidamente.

Happy pensó en decir su típica frase pero se guardo las palabras echándole una mirada a su compañero peli-rosado quien solo miraba en piso. –Natsu.- Lo llamo preocupado.

Kenneth no se había percatado de lo que hacía. Giro su rostro al escuchar una pisadas potentes dirigiéndose hacia él, solo alcanzo a ver un puño en llamas en su rostro.

_~5 min. Después~_

Kenneth se encontraba en su cama sentado con brazos y piernas cruzadas con una nueva venda encima de su nariz, Lucy lo miraba con un sentimiento de culpa mientras Natsu solo miraba otra dirección con brazos cruzados en su pecho molesto.

-Este…- Lucy no tenía idea de que hablar.

-Mis amigos.- Dijo Kenneth.

-E, A, Em, Ahí.- Lucy séllalo a las dos camas frente a la de él.

-¿Cómo están?-

-El chico peli-azul se encuentra durmiendo pero no ha despertado como tú y la pequeña se recuperara pronto.-

-¿Cuanto llevo dormido?-

-Como 5 días.-

-5 días.- Se sorprendió. Kenneth miro el piso analizando las cosas. Volteo a ver a Natsu quien lo fulminaba con la mirada. –Oye, Lucy ¿Verdad?-

-Si.-

-Lo… lo de hace un rato…- Se rasco la parte de atrás de su cabeza. –Eso… bueno veras…-

-A.- Lucy reacciono entendiendo. –No, no te preocupes.- Negó con las manos, nerviosa. Natsu miro a Lucy sonrojada, molestándose.

-Jum.- Se cruzo de brazos enfadado.-

_-Este tipo.-_ Kenneth miro a Natsu con una pequeña gota resbalarse.

-Esto…- Lucy dudo si preguntar. -¿Quién es Estela?-

Kenneth palideció, miro a Lucy sorprendido. Natsu al ver que se puso nervioso dejo su enfado de lado y puso atención.

-Ella es…- Bajo la mirada.

-Murmurabas mucho su nombre entre sueños al igual que tus amigos.- Miro a sus dos compañeros descansar. –En especial la pequeña.- Kenneth miro con unos ojos sin excreción a Keith. -Devén de estar muy cansados para seguir durmiendo.-

Kenneth se levanto en dirección de su compañero peli-azul.

-Oye ¿Qué crees que haces?- Pregunto Natsu.

-Keith.- Sonrió sádicamente. Le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza.

-AAAGAAAA.- Grito. -¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Lo miro furioso.

-¡Deja de hacerte el dormido y levántate!- Tomo la esquina de la cama y la volteo con el chico en ella.

Lucy, Natsu y Happy miraban la escena un poco sacados de onda. Happy se acercó volando al hombro de Natsu. –¿No te recuerdan a alguien? Natsu- Bromeo el felino.

Natsu miro a los dos chicos pelearse y no dudo ni dos segundos en pensar en las peleas que tiene con Gray. –No.- Se cruzo de brazos mirando a otro lado.

-Si tu lo dices.- Suspiro el felino.

_~Primer piso del gremio Fairy Tail~_

Keith y Kenneth se mantenían sentados en la barra mirando a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

-¿Por donde empezar?- Miro a todos lados Kenneth.

-Podrías decirnos ¿De donde son?- Dijo con ternura Wendy.

-Wendy.- Regaño Charle.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpo.

-No te preocupes.- Kenneth tomo la cabeza de la chica y la acaricio. –Yo soy Kenneth y el Keith.- Señalo con su dedo gordo. –Nosotros… por así decirlo venimos de muy lejos…-

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste halla cuando estábamos peleando?- Gray de dirigió a Keith.

Keith miro a Kenneth por un momento luego miro al chico. –De dónde venimos no solo hay humanos si no creatura sobrenaturales, entre esas creaturas ay bestias y demonios, yo soy una de las pocas bestias con la habilidad de transformarse en humanos… o algo así.- Se levanto dejando ver su cola y sus orejas. –Los únicos que se pueden transformar al 100% en humanos son los demonios como Kenneth.- Miro al chico.

-Entre los demonios y bestias existen diferentes familias, Sakura pertenece a los de vampiros, Keith a los lobos y yo…- Miro a cierto peli-rosado. –Pertenezco a los dragones.- Miro a otra dirección.

Natsu, Wendy y Gazille se sorprendieron. –Tu…- Natsu dio un paso al frente.

-Pero que quede claro que no soy los dragones que tu crees.- Aclaro rápidamente. –Ya lo dijimos antes venimos de muy lejos, demasiado lejos…- Se cruzo de brazos.

Los Dragones Slayers se quedaron callados. –Bueno… yo tengo una pregunta.- Alzó la mano Lucy. -¿Qué era ese cofre? ¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Y qué tiene que ver mis llaves en eso?- Al decir lo último se sintió tristes por no tenerlas con ella.

Kenneth se levanto, se dirigió a la salida del gremio. -¿Está bien que se valla?- Pregunto Erza con el Maestro a un lado de ella quien se encontraba sentado en la barra y un baso en sus manos.

-Está bien.- Dijo Keith. –Les contare todo. Hace 5 meses paso un accidente, Kenneth, Sakura y Estela fueron atacados, Kenneth no puedo hacer nada y se llevaron a Estela, ¿A dónde?, no lo sé, cuando me los volví a encontrar ella ya no se encontraba con ellos, después de ese accidente pasaron 2 meses y nos encontramos a Aikawe o mejor dicho ellas nos encontró, nos dijo que savia donde se encontraba Estela, no le creímos pero nos demostró a través de una lacrima una imagen de ella, nos dijo que nos diría donde y que nos ayudaría aparte si la ayudábamos a encontrar algo para ella…-

-¿Qué le pidió?- Pregunto Charle.

-La piedra del dragón.- Lucy y Levy se sorprendieron. –Lucy de casualidad no uviste sueños al respecto con eso.-

-E… si los tuve ¿Pero cómo es…-

-Lo siento.- Fue interrumpida. –La intención de esos sueños eran para confundirte.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Aikawe tenía pensado cansarte con esos sueños falsos y al final robarte las llaves, pero Kenneth siempre dudo de ella, no creyó ni cuando nos dijo que savia donde estaba Estela, Kenneth siempre se aseguraba de interrumpir al secuas de Aikawe.-

-Entonces esos sueños eran falsos.-

-En parte.-

-Yo leí un libro sobre esa piedra.- Dijo Levy.

-¿Libro?- Parpadeo varias veces Keith. -¿Puedo verlo?- Levy le enseño el libro. –Lo que dice es falso pero también tiene cosas ciertas.- Cerro el libro. –Entonces esta es la historia que tienen en este mundo.- Murmuro.

-¿Entonces cual es la verdadera?- Pregunto Gray algo fastidiado de verdad, mentira.

-Gray-sama su ropa.- Chillo Juvia.

-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió y se puso a buscarlas.

-Resumiendo si la creó un tipo loco obsesionado por el poder, si fue hecha por dragones y algunos humanos… pero… no fueron magos los que fueron sacrificados.-

-¿Qué?-

-La persona que hiso la piedra la fue creando primero con personas inocentes caídas en el odio, robo el poder mágico que tenia adentro pero vio que no era suficiente así que fue por las creaturas naturales, nosotros somos una especia con mucho poder mágico.- Miro sus manos. –Cada creatura tiene magia dentro de uno, pero nosotros las creaturas naturales tenemos más que los humanos, fue por nosotros arrasando con los bosques donde vivíamos, luego escucho sobre los dragones, la creatura con más poder entre todas… la familia de Kenneth es una especie que ya no se ve muy seguido, fue lo mismo con otras como la se Sakura fue una de las primeras que se encontraron y lo que no perdono es que se fueron con los que son pacíficos, aquellos que solo viven en armonía como cualquier otro, un ejemplo eran las hadas.- Apretó con fuerzas su manos.- Al final logro crear lo que es la piedra del dragón llamada así porque el poder que mas usaron fue el de los dragones y por ser los que más magia en ellos tenían… pero… cundo se usa esa piedra el odio, la tristeza, miedo, desprecio, ira, horror, todos los sentimiento que tuvieron las personas sacrificadas te consumían, lentamente te convertirías en un ser sin razonamiento con sed de sangre… un monstro…-

Los de Fairy Tail se quedaron pensando con los horrible que fue todo aquello, el cómo alguien tan cruel puedo crear algo tan horrible.

-¿Pero porque tomaron las llaves de Lucy?- Pregunto Happy.

-Por que el cofre esta sellado con doce llaves, las doce del zodiaco.-

-¿Pero por que nos necesitaron para recuperarla? ¿No pudieron ustedes ir por ella?- Pregunto Erza.

-No, la cueva estaba protegida, para no dejar a ningún demonio o una bestia, al instante de poner un pie adentro te matarían, más adentro como vieron estaba lleno de trampas para cuando un humano entrara muriese al instante también.-

-Entonces tuvimos suerte al salir con vida.- Se sorprendió Happy.

-Técnicamente si.-

-No lo digas con esa sonrisa.-

-Lo siento.- Se rio. –Pero realmente lo siento.- Se inclino al frente haciendo una reverencia. –Solo queríamos recuperar a nuestra amiga, nos encontrábamos tan desesperados que caímos hasta este punto, realmente lo lamento.-

-Bien.- Makarov le dio un último trago a su bebida. –Muchacho.- Se bajo de un salto. Keith lo miro caminar hasta colocarse frente a él. –Lo que han echo es in perdonable por haber puesto a mis niños en un gran peligro, también liberaron algo que puede provocar un gran catástrofe.- Keith se encogió de hombros sintiendo la culpa. –Pero fue para proteger y volver a encontrarse con su amiga y por lo visto fueron traicionados.- Keith agacho la cabeza triste. –No tengo de otra.- Dio media vuelta.

-¿A dónde irá?- Pregunto confundido.

-Al concejo mágico a avisarles lo sucedido. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para detener esto.-

-¡¿Piensa Ayudar?!- Keith dio varios pasos al frente sorprendido.

-Crees que te dejaremos a ti y tus amigos solos.-

Keith no entendía por qué hacia eso, fueron sus enemigos, sin dudarlo estaban dispuesto a matar a sus miembros del gremio, provocaron que algo tal peligrosos callera en manos de un tipo malo que quien sabe que hará con ese gran poder. -¿Por qué?-

-No dejaremos a ningún amigos solo.- Lucy tomo su hombro, se dio la vuelta mirando a todos los miembros dispuestos a ayudar.

-Amigo, pero, si soy su enemigo.-

-Eras.- Se acercó Erza. –Además de que también tenemos la culpa por dejar que se salieran con la suya.-

Keith la miro confundido. –No tienen si no quieren.-

-Ya se tomo la decisión.- Se acercó Natsu. –Además tienen las llaves de Lucy y esas no son simples llaves son nuestros compañeros, nuestros amigos.-

Keith abrió los ojos recordando a mucha gente de su tribu.

_/Flash Back/_

_-Hey Keith mira.- Una pequeña niña con cabello verde le sonrió demostrando una corona de flores. –Al fin pude hacer una.- Rio con dulzura._

_/Fin del Flash Back/_

Antes de que Natsu se alejara Keith le tomo de la muñeca. –Aikawe… no es así… la persona que quiere esa piedra realmente no es más que su padre.- Natsu escucho al chico a lo que tenía que decir. –Por favor, si pudieran perdonarla.-

-No te preocupes, pero aquí entre todos tu eres el único que puede salvarla.-

Keith miro al chico con sorpresa. –Si… lo entiendo.- Lucy se acerco al chico. –Es sobre Kenneth.- Lucy se sonrojo para luego asentir. –Te contare algo.-

_~8:55pm/Parque de Magnolia~_

Kenneth con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos delanteros del pantalón pateo una piedra. Lucy corría detrás del él. –OYE.- Le grito a lo lejos.

-¿Qué?- Se volteo viendo a Lucy llegar jadeando. -¿Pasa algo?- Lucy retomo el aliento y se coloco derecha, lo miro por un momento y Kenneth alzó una ceja. –Oye si necesitas de…- Fue interrumpido en el momento en que Lucy lo abrazo por sorpresa. –O-Oye ¿Qué crees que haces?-

-Lo sé todo.- El chico se quedo quieto. –Sobre tu mamá, sobre tu hermana, sobre tu papá, también se lo de Estela.- El chico se quedo sorprendido. –No tienes porque guardártelo todo aun que yo se que ya debiste de haberte desahogado con ella ¿Verdad?, pero no cuando se la llevaron.- Kenneth escuchaba las suaves palabras de Lucy. –Sé lo que le hiciste en el pasado.- Se separo de él. –Y ella te perdono aun que ya lo savia desde la primera vez que te vio, el sentimiento que tienes por ella es fuerte, creció con el tiempo que compartieron juntos.- Coloco las manos detrás de ella. –Lo sé mejor que nadie por que pase por lo mismo, entre más tiempo pasaba con él sentía que este sentimiento crecía cada vez mas y mas, yo también me sentiría culpable si viera que unos tipos de llevan a Natsu lejos de mi y en especial presenciarlo y el no poder haber hecho algo.-

Kenneth la miro por un momento para después suspirar. –Valla lobito.-

-¿Eh?-

-Entonces el peli-rosa es quien te gusta.- La miro divertido.

Lucy sintió que todos los colores se le subían a la cabeza. -¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡EEEEH! No puedo creer que lo haya dicho.- Se toco sus mejillas. –*Tose* ¿Pero por qué creer que me parezco a Estela? De verdad tenemos un gran parecido.- Se puso en pose pensativa.

-La mirada.- Lucy lo miro. –Tienen la misma mirada determinada, llena de confianza, esperanza, y una gran fortaleza, esa mirada que demuestra que sin importar cuantas veces te caigas seguirás avanzando.- Tomo su cabeza. –Además de que tienen la misma estatura.- Lucy miro al chico, sus altura era una cabeza más que ella.

-Oye.- Sintió que le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Gracias, también por ofrecernos su ayuda.-

-Ya lo sabes.-

-Keith vino antes a contármelo, Lucy, que quede claro que a lo que nos enfrentamos es algo que ustedes y capas nunca antes hayan visto.-

-No te preocupes, mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien.- Kenneth sonrió lajeramente. –Por cierto… después de que te fueras y que Keith nos contara todo Sakura se despertó y pregunto por ti, está preocupada.-

-Esa niña.- Se toco su frente algo frustrado. –Oye, antes de volver sabes donde ay una tienda.-

_~Gremio Fairy Tail~_

-Déja me Keith.- Se quejo.

-Entiende que no Sakura.-

Keith sostenía de un brazo a Sakura quien no dejaba de quejarse y forcejear para ir y buscar a Kenneth.

-Kenneth esta haya afuera, de seguro y se perdió.-

-Es Kenneth claro que no se perdió, además la que se puede perder eres tú y lo distraída que eres.-

-DEJAME QUIERO IR CON KENNETH.-

-El vendrá después, solo espera.-

-Eso dijiste hace 5 hora y no a regresado ¡estoy preocupada!- Sakura sintió un pequeño golpe en su cabeza.

-Otra vez causando problemas.-

-Kenneth.- Sonrió feliz.

-Toma.- Le dio un chocolate. –Lo compre para ti.-

-Gracias.- Sakura lo abrió, antes de morderlo miro a Wendy.

-Hehehehe.- Se rio Wendy.

-Oye.- Llamo Sakura nerviosa. -¿Quieres?- Partió el chocolate a la mitad ofreciéndoselo.

-Gracias.- Lo acepto gustosa, las dos chicas comenzaron a platicar.

-OYE LUCE.- Grito Natsu caminando hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Como que, que pasa? Te fuiste sin decir nada.-

-Lo siento Natsu solo fui a buscar a Kenneth.- Lucy se encontraba nerviosa al recordar que de forma indirecta le dijo a Kenneth lo que sentía por el peli-rosado.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se quejo.

-Soy yo o escucho a alguien Ce-Lo-So- Se rio Kenneth provocando risas en los demás miembros del gremio.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Ha, claro que no, porque estaría celoso de Lucy, por favor.- Se cruzo de brazos y con barbilla en alto.

-Ooooo.- En Lucy avía un gran aura depresiva.

-¿Lu-Lucy?-

-Entonces no valgo la pena.- Lucy comenzó a murmurar cosas mientras se dirigía a la barra.

-¿Luce?- Preguntaba Natsu preocupado.

-¿Y cómo suena el tocino al colocarlo en el sartén? Ssssshhhhh, bien hecho chico.- Se burlo Kenneth a su lado.

-Tu.- Natsu le propino un golpe en la babilla.

-Maldito.- Kenneth lo golpeo en la cara provocando una pelea.

-Entonces esa piedra a logrado grandes guerras.- Dijo Gray sin camisa.

-Sí, la más fuerte fue la Guerra de la luna roja, dicen que esa ves fueron tantas las pérdidas que la luna se torno roja.-

-*Silbido* Valla.-

-Si.- De repente una botella golpeo a Keith.

-Ey Flamitas ten más cuidado.- Gray fue golpeado por un zapato.

-No te preocupes.- Kenneth agarro una silla y la lanzo pero Natsu la esquivo chocando con Keith. –Ese.- Varias venas resaltaron su frente. De repente Happy cayó en su rostro. –Ok ustedes dos.- Tomo a Happy y lo mando lejos. –Ya estense quietos.- Una mesa cayó sobre él y Gray.

-Hahahahahahaha.- Se rieron de forma escandalosa los magos de fuego, de repente Elfman cayó sobre ellos. Keith y Gray se sacudían las manos felices.

-Malditos.- Lanzaron al albino lejos iniciando una pelea entre los cuatro.

Todos los presentes se comenzaron a reír.

-E-esto nos saldrá el doble de los daños.- Comento Lucy.

El maestro escucho lo que dijo la rubia. -WUAAAA.- Comenzó a llorar Makarov.

-Maestro.- Se asusto.

-¿Por qué no festejamos que tenemos nuevos amigos?- Propuso Mirajane a lo que todos aceptaron.

-Solo quieren excusas para festejar.- Mirajane solo le dedico una sonrisa a Lucy. –Si es por eso.-

_~9:10am~_

Lucy se despertó. _-¿Dónde estoy?-_ Lucy miro el gremio hecho un lio. –Ya recuerdo.- Su mirada se enfoco en Kenneth quien abrazaba a Sakura y esta a él recargada en él, no veía a Keith por ningún lado. -¿De dónde salió ese pequeño lobo?- Pregunto mirando al pequeño lobo debajo de una de las manos de la pequeña. –Bueno.- Bostezó y se acomodo en el pecho de alguien. -¡¿Qué?!- Se asusto por un momento pero esa persona la abrazó pegándola contra él. _-¿Qué? ¿Qué?-_ Miro arriba topándose con el rostro de Natsu. –Natsu.- Se asusto, pero al ver su rostro tan troquilo sintió que esa tranquilidad pasaba a ella. _–Solo él puede provocar esto en mi.-_ Se acomodo. _–Está cálido.-_ Se quedo dormida.

**FIN  
Espero que les alla gustado el capitulito  
La verdad es desalentadora al ver que no recibo ningún rewien Q.Q pero no quiero dejar la historia inconclusa  
Bye bye**

**19/10/14**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Aclaraciones:  
**_~Tiempo/Escena~  
__-Pensamientos-  
_-Dialogo-

Capitulo 6

_~10:00 am/Gremio Fairy Tail~_

-¿Cuadno regresara el maestro?- Pregunto un chico con cabello azul puntiagudo.

-Se acaba de ir hace dos días no tardara.- Dijo Mirajane limpiado la barra.

-Demonios.-

-No ay que tener tanta prisa.- Dijo Gray acercándose. –¿Por qué tan impaciente?-

-No sabemos en qué momento nos pueden atacar.-

-¿Crees que nos ataquen primero?-

-Probablemente.- Suspiro tomando su vaso con agua. –Aika probablemente este consiguiendo tiempo, pero él es de poca paciencia.- Tomo un largo trago.

-¿Él?-

-Si… aquel que planeo todo esto.- Gray lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Y… esa Aika… ¿Es tu novia?-

-¿Qué?- Grito avergonzado. –Claro que no, ella es como una hermana para mí.-

-Tu reacción es sospechosa.- Se acerco a él con burla.

-A pues… que me dice de ti.-

-¿Yo?-

-Sí, tu y esa chica de cabello azul.-

Gray se enredoso en su lugar para luego mirar a su espaldas, Juvia platicaba muy animadamente con Lisanna y Cana. –Imposible.- Negó con su mano.

-Al menos no pongas esa cara de asco.- Se le resbalo una gotita. –Vamos, dímelo ya, se que ay algo entre ustedes- Tomo un poco de agua mirando como la chica se levantaba dirigiéndose a ellos.

-No ay nada y nunca lo abra.- Sentencio cruzándose de brazos. Juvia llego colocándose en medio de los dos. –Juvia ahora no…-

-Juvia le trajo estos panecillos de chocolate Gray-sama.- Le enseño los panecillos.

-Wuuoo.- Los ojos de Keith brillaron. –Se ven deliciosos.-

-Juvia le dará después de que Gray-sama los allá probado primero.-

-Me niego.- Se giro a la barra.

-¡¿Qué?!- Juvia quedo en shock. -¿Por qué Gray-sama? Juvia los hizo especialmente con amor.-

-Por lo mismo.- Se fue sin decir nada más.-

-Valla imbécil.- Keith escucho unos sollozos. –WUO, espera ¿Estas llorando?-

-Juvia… Juvia… ¡Fue Otra Vez Rechazada Por Gray-sama!- Un mar de lágrimas comenzó a brotar llevándose a Keith.

Gray caminaba cuando vio una sombra detrás de él. -¡¿PERO QUE?!-

-GRAY.- Grito Keith estando en la cima de la ola.

-GAAAA.- Gray parpadeo varias veces para después nadar a la superficie para tomar aire.

-¡Gray! ¡As Algo Cabrón!- Grito Cana mientras a un lado de ella pasaba Lisanna pidiendo ayuda.

-¿Ahora yo que hice?-

-WUAAAA.- Juvia dejo de llorar. -¿Qué?- Se giro alarmada. De repente Juvia fue levantada del suelo para después caer fuertemente al piso. –KYAAA.-

El mar desapareció en el momento en que Juvia dejo de llorar.

-Vivo.- Tomaba grandes bocados de aire Keith. –Esto es.- Abrió los ojos con sorpresa- Keith fue alzado en el aire para después caer bruscamente en el suelo. –No puede ser.- Se quejo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Se quejo Lisanna al ver que no podía levantarse junto a Cana.

_~Fuera del gremio minutos antes~_

-Vamos Lucy.- Apuro Natsu.

-Espérenme.- Se quejo la chica corriendo detrás de él y Happy.

-Pero es culpa tuya Luce, te tardas mucho para bañarte.-

-Una dama se tiene que tomar su tiempo para su delicada piel.- Se abrazo a sí misma.

Natsu rodó los ojos. –Sí, solo vallamos al gremio rápido.- Con una sonrisa dio un paso listo para correr pero se detuvo al instante al olfatear el aire. –Este olor.- Miro al cielo. –Eh.- Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido. –LUCY.- Natsu intento tomar su mano pero en eso los tres fueron alzados en el aire.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Decía Happy moviendo sus manos rápidamente.

-¿Quién está haciendo esto?- Pregunto Lucy.

De un momento a otro sintieron un gran peso sobre ellos cayendo contra el piso.

-Se siente como si tuviera a Luce encima de mi.-

-¡Claro que no gato!- Se enojo por su broma.

Cada persona o animal de Magnolia estaba siendo impulsado contra el suelo.

-Miren.- Lucy como pudo señalo al cielo. Natsu sigo su dirección.

En el cielo se reflejo la imagen de un hombre duro con cabello verde, ojos verdes, con armadura, por sus rasgos no pasaba de los 50.

-Ciudadanos de Magnolia.- Empezó a hablar con una voz dura. –Yo soy Nulka, hoy he decidido que tomare su ciudad como el primer lugar que conquistare de este mundo, les ofrezco un trato, rendirse y servirme como su gobernante, ¡Como su Rey!, o… pueden caer en la miseria.- Se provoco un alejamiento dejando ver a muchas criaturas negras mal formadas que algunos les salía una cosa negra como petróleo. –Tienen 2 horas para contestar o atacaremos sin piedad.- Un campo de color rojo empezó a rodear toda la ciudad.

-¿Qué… que es eso?- Pregunto Lucy.

-Ese campo rojo que ven es para evitar que escapen.- Desapareció y el peso que todos sentían desapareció.

-KYAAAA.- Se escucho el grito de una mujer. Todo comenzó a correr en pánico.

-Vamos Lucy.- Natsu se levanto y tomo a Lucy de la mano ayudándola a levantarse.

-¿A dónde vamos Natsu?- Natsu tomo con su otra mano a Happy cargándolo en su cintura.

-Con los demás.-

_~Gremio Fairy Tail~_

-¡Chicos!- Grito Natsu abriendo la puerta escandalosamente. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se encontraban haciendo un gran ruido. –Maldición.- Miro a todos lados logrando ver una cabellera roja. -¡Erza!- Fue con ella.

-Natsu.- Se volteo a verlo.

-En el cielo, hace unos momentos.-

-Lo sabemos.- Interrumpió Gray.

-También lo vimos.- Termino de decir Kenneth. –Todos lo vieron.- Miro a los demás que no dejaban de hacer alboroto.

-No debe de pasar mucho antes de que el maestro se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando.-

-Tienes razón Erza, el problema es que en dos hora todos estaremos fritos.-

-Esa persona que acaba de hablar era el padre de Aika.- Continuo Sakura. –Es la persona más cruel que te pueda encontrar.-

-De todos yo soy quien mejor lo conoce.- Hablo Keith. –El no dudara en exterminarnos si no tomamos la iniciativa antes.-

-Pero el campo que coloco no nos permitirá salir de aquí.- Hablo Lucy.

-Cierto, pero como dijo Erza nuestra única esperanza es que su maestro se dé cuenta lo antes posible y derrote a los magos que estén controlando el campo.-

-De aquí que esto llegue asta el concejo mágico y decían volver y planear un plan tomara mas de las dos horas.- Aclaro Mirajane.

-Por el momento tenemos que calmar a todos los ciudadanos y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.- Ordeno Erza.

-¿Pero a donde los vamos a llevar? No podemos sacarlos, y esconderlos aquí no tiene sentido ya que magnolia es el objetivo.- Aclaro Sakura de la forma más inocente posible.

Erza no dijo nada. –Creo que olvido ese punto importante.- Dijo Wendy a un lado de Sakura.

-No tenemos de otra.- Hablo Kenneth. –Propongo que todos los niños, ancianos y madres embarazadas se queden en el gremio y los demás afuera de este ya que no todos podrán entrar adentro.- Kenneth volteo a ver a todos los magos. -¡Escuchen!- Grito llamando la atención de todos. –No podemos rendirnos por más que crean que es el mejor método, el no dudara ni un segundo en convertirnos en esas cosas horrendas que vieron.- Señalo afuera. –Y si nos negamos no dudara en matarnos a todos, dejara este lugar en cenizas como si Magnolia nunca hubiera existido, pero nosotros no nos quedaremos con brazos cruzados, llorando en un rincón, suplicándole a dios una salvación, en esta ciudad el único gremio que hay es el de ustedes, ustedes son la fuerza y la esperanza de este lugar.- Afuera las personas suplicaban por un milagro. –No los obligare a que me ayuden a afrentar la fea amenaza que se aproxima pero quiero que piensen en una cosa, ¿De verdad tienen pensado esconderse como unos debiluchos cuando ustedes nacieron y obtuvieron ese poder mágico el cual están tan orgullosos de él?- Jet y Droy lo miraron con algunas lagrimas en los ojos. -¿Quieren quedarse mirando como sus familias son exterminadas una por una?- Macao pensó en Romeo. -¿El cómo sus amigos lo dan todo con tal de obtener un objetivo?-

-¿Y cuál es ese objetivo?- Pregunto el alcalde que apareció en la puerta del gremio con varios ciudadanos.

-Proteger a sus seres queridos.- Kenneth miro como el señor sin cuello se le acercaba.

-Muchacho admiro tu determinación pero nosotros tampoco nos quedaremos con brazos cruzados.- Miro como varios ciudadanos tomaban armas y otros tenían botiquines de primeros auxilios.

-Muchas gracias.-

Todos miraban el cómo Kenneth avía tomado el control de la situación, Keith solo lo miraba en brazos cruzados con una pequeña sonrisa mientras Sakura tenía una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Erza le tomo el hombro.

-Solo funcionara si aceptan ayudar.-

-Claro que si.- Natsu choco sus puños.

-Cuenta con nosotros.- Wendy coloco sus dos manos a los lados demostrando la determinación que tenía. Cada miembro e Fairy Tail se paro dando unos pasos para escuchar con mucho cuidado.

-Bien.- Sonrió. –Como dije antes los niños y los ancianos se quedaran en el gremio al igual que las mujeres embarazadas, habrán dos puntos de reunión uno será aquí y el otro en la catedral donde habrán grupos de apoyo para los que salgan heridos, pediré que la mayoría de los ciudadanos con armas se queden en esos dos puntos para protegerlos y al igual que algunos magos, mientras los demás lucharan contra el enemigo, tenemos que resistir hasta que lo sucedido llegue al consejo mágico y decidan mandar ayuda.-

-No podemos vencerlos de una vez.- Dijo un ciudadano.

Negó con la cabeza. -Solo podemos resistir hasta que llegue la ayuda.-

-Bien.- Hablo Erza. –Ya escucharon todo lo que tenemos que hacer ¡Están listos!- Alzo el puño en alto siendo seguida por todos.

_~12:00 pm~_

El alcalde se encontraba casi a las afueras de Magnolia cuidado de Kenneth, Natsu y Erza.

-Entonces.- Hablo un hombre con armadura.

-Nos negamos.-

-¿Están seguros?- Miro a los tres magos detrás de él.

-Si.-

-As cometido el peor error de tu vida.- Se dio la vuelta dejando que su capa se alzara lentamente obstruyendo su visión, Kenneth vio la capa descender viendo al ejército.

-CORRAN.- Corrió tomando al alcalde y salió corriendo con los demás lo más rápido posible.

El hombre con armadura llego con otro de armadura pero este lo tenía de color gris y no como el suyo que tenía demás de la capa roja varios adornos dorados y un casco, tomo su hombro. –No dejen a nadie vivo.- Se fue dejando que los otros gritaran mientras corrían entrando a magnolia. –Muy pronto.- Su casco que solo cubría su nariz hacia arriba dejando ver su boca con una sonrisa sádica. –Todo este mundo estará bajo la perdición.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Kenneth corría hacia el punto de encuentro de los demás magos.

-Oye.- Llamo Natsu sin dejar de correr. –Seguro de que esto funcionara.-

-No hay duda.- Corría con el alcalde a un lado de su cintura. –Tenemos que esperar hasta la hora que dijo Mirajane que podía llegar la ayuda.-

-4 horas de perdición.- Mascullo Natsu.

-Solo tenemos que resistir.- Miro al frente. _–Por favor… Diosa Danasha, ayúdanos.-_

**FIN  
Espero que les allá gustado no olviden dejar algún comentario.  
Se que fue corto pero así es como llega la inspiración, por lo normal después de escribir un capi lo dejo y espero haber si me llega más inspiración algún cambio o algo por el estilo pero por más que lo lea no veo que cambiarlos creo que ha sido el capitulo que mas me allá gustado de TODOS.  
Como verán se acerca o se dio el inicio de una gran guerra potente por lo que hay muchas preguntar como una principal que me estoy plateando mucho ¿Morirá alguien? De verdad que quiero que alguien mura pero la pregunta es ¿Quién? Otra cosita la Diosa que se menciono es algo que creer no es como si realmente existiera o existiera en alguna cultura pero si fuera así… será tan wtf…  
No olviden en agregarlo a favoritos.**

**GRACIAS A:  
****superpepe1098: Espero que tengas razón QwQ y tu comentario me hiso súper feliz muchas gracias.  
Y También Aquellos Que no dejan algún comentario pero siguen mi finc MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**26/10/2014**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Aclaraciones:  
**_~Tiempo/Escena~  
__-Pensamiento-  
_-Dialogo-

Capitulo 7

_~12:30pm/Magnolia~_

Su plan no era para nada complicado, solo consistía en ganar tiempo. _–Como si fuera algo fácil.- _Un enemigo apareció frente a él. Sin dejar de correr lo golpeo con la rodilla en el rostro. _–No confió en que solo envié a estos debiluchos.-_ Siguió corriendo sin dirección en específico.

Kenneth sentía que algo no iba bien con las cosas, amenazar con un ejército grande de monstruos feos y negros. –Y aun así envía a personas inocentes de seguro engañados por él.- Miro una cabellera rubia. –Lucy.- La llamo.

-¿Kenneth?- Pregunto volteándose al escuchar su nombre. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

_-Corrí sin fijarme a donde me dirigía y termine aquí…_ Nada… oye una cosa ¿no te sientes cansada?-

-No, para nada, ¿Por qué?-

-Pensé que estarías algo cansada por todo eso de los sueños raros y falsos.-

-No, no, estoy perfectamente bien.- Alzo sus puños a los lados de su cabeza.

-¿Puedes luchar?-

-Claro que sí, tengo mi látigo.- Toco un costado de su cintura donde su látigo se encuentra sujetado a su cinturón. Kenneth la miro por unos momentos. -¿Pasa algo?- Lucy se sintió incomoda por la penetrante mirada.

-Nada.- Dio unos pasos. –Solo no te esfuerces.- Acarició su cabeza antes de irse.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Se preguntó Lucy confundida.

_-Ella es una maga estelar ¿Qué es una maga estelar sin sus llaves? ¿De verdad puede luchar con solo un látigo?-_ Kenneth sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. _-¿Qué… que es este sentimiento?-_ Un sonido raro como si algo pesado y metálico rozara contra algo duro. _-¿De dónde viene?-_ Volteo a su hombro derecho, de una calle con niebla apareció una persona. _–Una mujer… ¿Qué es lo que está sosteniendo.-_

Una mujer con cabello largo negro sujetado a una coleta, con su rostro cubierto por una máscara una de sus manos sostiene un hacha arrastrándola contra el suelo provocando aquel ruido que Kenneth no distinguía y con su otra mano… sostenía una cabeza decapitada.

Kenneth se sorprendió tanto que se quedó estático. Detrás de la mujer la niebla comenzó a disiparse dejando a la vista barios cadáveres de personas muertas, tanto como gente de magnolia como del enemigo. La mujer levando la cabeza la cual lanzo contra Kenneth rodando hasta sus pies.

El rostro de esa persona daba a entender que sufrió mucho, antes de morir.

-No mueras rápido.- Escucho una voz suave. Levanto su cabeza para darse cuenta que la chica de antes se encuentra justo frente a sus ojos, con su hacha dirigiéndose a su cuello. Considerando la distancia y el tiempo en que reacciono.

–_No podre esquivarlo.-_ Maldijo. Intento dar un paso atrás.

-Muere.-

_~F.T~_

Una niña corría en busca de un lugar donde esconderse. Volteo atrás de ella mirando como aquellas personas con armadura la seguían con la intención de matarla. –Waaa… AYUDA.- Grito llorando. Cuando menos se dio cuenta se encontraba en un callejón sin salida.

-Te tenemos mocosa.- La tomaron del cabello.

-¡Kyaa! ¡Noo! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien Ayúdeme!- En eso unas personas habitantes de Magnolia la escucharon y fueron a su rescate.

-Déjenla en paz.- Ataco un joven chico.

-Bien echo hijo.- Felicito un señor con bigote a su hijo por haber rescatado a la niña a tiempo.

Otro señor que iba junto con el grupo se acercó a la niña. –Vamos ya no temas.- Miro a la niña que se encurta abrazando sus piernas. –Todo ya está bien.- Sonrió pero de su cuello salpico sangre.

-Hahahaha, ya vasta papá.- Su padre no dejaba de acariciar su cabeza con algo de fuerza. –Hahaha basta.- Noto que su padre lo escucho entre las carcajadas fuertes que echaban los demás. -¿Papá?- Sus ojos se llenaron de temor al ver con horror a todos muertos a su alrededor. -¿Qué?-

-Jona… corre.- Escucho las últimas palabras de su padre en el oscuro callejón.

–Pa…- Vio como este fue alzado y separado en dos. –dre…- Cayó de rodillas.

-De seguro era un gran papá.- Dijo la niña saliendo del callejón con sangre escurriendo de sus manos.

-Tu… ¿Cómo?-

-Eso es fácil querido.- Su voz cambio a la de una joven señora. –Pero no tendría sentido…- El chico sintió que algo le atravesó el pecho. –Contárselo a un muerto.- Sonrió de una forma retorcida. Removió su mano de su pecho viendo como caía de lado desangrado. –Siéntete feliz de morir a manos de una hermosa mujer como yo.- Lamió la punta de sus dedos. Volteo a una dirección y vio como un gran bloque de hielo aparecía de repente. –Siguiente víctima, confirmada.-

_~F.T~_

Gray ataco por última vez. –Ju… Todos son muy débiles.- Empezó a caminar.

-¡Gaaa!- Uno de los enemigo apareció a sus espaldas de imprevisto. Una ola de agua se lo llevo lejos. Grey volteo hacia su salvadora.

-Juvia.-

-Gray-sama.- Corrió la chica. -¿Esta bien Gray-sama?- Juntos su manos contra su pecho preocupada.

-Sí, gracias por tu ayuda.- Le dio la espalda con indiferencia.

Juvia se desanimó. –Gray-sama es muy cruel.-

-¿Qué?- Se volteó sorprendido.

-Por eso Gray-sama debería morir.- Grey sintió como algo afilado atravesaba su espalda. Callo de rodillas. –Fue muy fácil.- Juvia vio el cadáver de Gray. Volteo esquivando un ataque de hielo. -¿Cómo es…- Miro a gray arriba en el tejado de una casa.

-¿Quién eres? y ¿Dónde está Juvia?-

Volteo atrás de ella para encontrarse un muñeco de hielo derritiéndose -Jum.- Sonrió burlona. -¿De qué hablas Gray-sama?- Imito su voz. –Yo soy la verdadera Juvia.- Estiro sus brazos a los lados. Una flecha de hielo rasguño su mejilla.

-No te lo vuelvo a preguntar.- Escucho su voz grabe. -¿Dónde está Juvia?- La miro con un enojo poderoso.

-¿Y si no te digo?- Lo reto.

-¡Entonces te obligare!- Salto juntando sus manos. –Ice Make: Lanza.- Una ráfaga de lanzas de hielo la atacaron, logro esquivar todas.

-Vamos Gray-sama, no quera dañar a Juvia.- Seguía imitando su voz. –Juvia se puede enojar.- Dijo con enfado lo último. Sus manos se convirtieron en agua. –Golpe de agua.- Gray salta por encima de ella.

-Ice Make: Espada.-

-¡Kyaaa¡- Cae herida. –Uugg.- Toma con fuerza la herida en su cintura.

-No lo repetiré.- Apunto su espada de hielo a su cuello alzando su mirada. -¿Dónde está Juvia?-

-Si muero nunca sabrás donde esta.- Cambio su forma demostrando quien es realmente. Una mujer hermosa, con cabello largo ondulado castaño, labios rojos, ojos morados, ropa algo provocativa, una blusa de tirantes blanca con un gran escote, chaleco de manga corta café claro, short cortos grises y unos botines al mismo juego que el chaleco.

-Los magos de Fairy Tail no asesinan.-

-Que lastima… pero…- Gray sintió la punta de algo afilado sobre su nuca. –Dime… ¿A quién estas atacando?- Delante de él se encontraba Juvia llorando y herida.

**Fin  
Un capitulo corto, y desde cuando que no publico… de verdad que no soy buena para estas cosas, pero aprovechare que ya termino la preparatoria para escribir más capitulo y avanzar, solo falta ver que no deje ni una en segundas TTnTT**

**No olvides darle seguimiento o a favoritos.  
Quejas, recomendaciones, cometarios de lo que sea son bien venidos.**

**30/05/2015**


End file.
